


The Epitaph Queen

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU: Richard, lord of underworld, was known for his coldness and mercilessness. Not a single soul of the dead had escaped his realm. But, he had shown his mercy once.</p><p>Only once.</p><p>This is the story of the forbidden love between Richard, ruler of underworld, and his mortal queen.</p><p>Inspired by Greek Mythology's Hades and Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pigs, steers, oxen, and goats…

It was the time of the year when rituals are to be performed and domestic animals to be sacrificed. All of this was to pay their respect to gods. Every year, people in Kingdom of Warwick would gather together to worship their gods and to celebrate with festivities. Animals were to be slaughtered; their bones and fats to be burned with the dark smoke rise high up into the sky. Meats, food, and wines would be distributed to all, from King to peasants.

Observing the smoke, the priests would then inform the King of their seeing and interpreted messages from gods.

Master Steward counted carefully. There were nine deities to offer their sacrifices: Edward, god of sky and king of gods; his wife Elizabeth, goddess of love and beauty; his mother Cecily, goddess of marriage and children; his brother George god of sea; his brother Richard god of underworld; his brother Edmund god of sun and music; his sister Anne goddess of agriculture; his sister Margaret goddess of war and wisdom; and his sister Mary goddess of hearth. But there were only eight oxen.

He counted again but it was only eight oxen instead of nine.

Among all the animals, oxen were the most special. Lambs and pigs were only small favors. If the King wants the gods to be on his side, then oxen were the must be offered.

Master Steward went back into the castle to speak to the King.

***

The King of Warwick was in his studies responding letters when the Master Steward came to see him.

“Sire,” Master Steward bowed deeply. “I have counted the number of oxen.”

“And?” The King hardly paid attention to him.

“And there are only eight,” Master Steward replied.

“And?” the King didn’t even sound concerned.

“Sire, we must have nine,” Master Steward explained. “For there are nine gods—“

“Eight!” the King of Warwick finally removed his eyes from the letters and turned his attention to him. “There are eight gods.”

Master Steward knew what the King was referring to—Elizabeth, goddess of love and beauty.

The King of Warwick had always paid his respect faithfully to the gods, especially to Cecily goddess of marriage and Richard, ruler of underworld. The fact that King of Warwick was named “Richard” after the ruler of underworld showed the royal family’s dedication to the god; most people would not even dare to mention his name, let alone bear his name. But, needless to say, his efforts were not wasted. Through blessing of Cecily, he married the richest princess of Beauchamp. Through Richard, who was also the god of wealth, he was a wealthy king. His daughter Anne was named in honor to Cecily’s favorite daughter and goddess of agriculture. As result, Warwick never had famine since the King of Warwick ascended the throne.

But Elizabeth—she was only a mortal; but she bewitched Edward, ruler of gods; and he married her. To the King, she was merely a whore. After all, Elizabeth was the patron of love and lust. To the King, worshipping her was useless and shameful.

***

The night was about the fall and the sun was setting.

A slim, brunette girl of fifteen sat before the mirror as her ladies brushed and scented her hair. In a beautiful white silk gown, she waited as her ladies place flowers into her hair and slippers onto her feet.

“Princess Anne?”

Anne, princess of Warwick, looked up and saw her nanny. She gave her a confident smile.

Tonight would her first public appearance as heiress to the throne.

She craved for the moment when the priests set the bones and fats on fire. What signs would the gods give them? What would the priests see for their kingdom? For her father the King? For herself?

All her life, Anne had expected to live a life of virgin priestess—prayers, rituals, and charities. When not performing rituals and charities, she would spend her time dedicated to her flowers and vegetables gardens. Nothing made Anne happier than growing her vegetables and using them to feed the poor. However, it all changed after her older sister, Isabel, died from illness. That made Anne the heiress to the kingdom. And thus, she was taken away from the sanctuary to be trained as the future Queen of Warwick.

And to be married to a suitable husband.

“I am ready,” Anne said softly. She looked back into the mirror and glanced at her image. Long gone were her veil and habits. Now she was in a lovely white gown and showed every inch of her beauty.

She followed her nanny into the Great Hall, and eventually out of the castle to be taken to the temple.

***

People gathered around the temple waiting for the ritual to begin.

They were, too, eager to see their new princess.

Finally, her golden litter arrived. First, a middle-aged woman climbed out of the litter and knelt to remove the princess’ slippers. Viewers caught a glimpse of her small, delicate feet. Then, that middle-aged woman rose and assisted the princess out of litter. Unlike the late Princess Isabel, who was tall and strikingly beautiful, Princess Anne was more slim and had a much shorter stature; but no less of a beauty. Barefoot, she entered the sanctuary after her father the King. Together, they knelt and prayed as the priests slaughtered the eight oxen one by one.

The meat were cut and cooked.

The bones and fats were burned.

Anne watched as the black smoke ascended into the air.

What was her future?

Would she be a great queen?

She watched as the smoke grew thicker and thicker.

Then she noticed something—there were only eight oxen.

***

“Father,” Anne approached carefully during the festivity after the ritual, where people ate, drank, and danced. “Why were there only eight oxen?”

“Because there are only eight gods,” the King replied.

“Father, there are nine,” Anne corrected him.

“Nonsense!” the King rebuked. “Our kingdom will offer nothing to a whore! And we need nothing from that whore!”

His response worried Anne.

Gulping down another goblet of wine, the King continued, “She was only a mortal. We only need to thank her brother for the fine wines. Other than that…she is no queen of gods. My daughter, she does not even measure up to you. In terms of beauty, dignity, and grace—you are more suitable to be queen of gods than her in every way!”

With that said, he laughed out loud.

The dark smoke from the burning bones continued to rise into the sky.  

***

“How dare he!” Elizabeth, queen of gods and goddess of love, spat angrily.

Not only Warwick did not pay her respect befitting a goddess, he also insulted her openly. In her magic mirror, she saw Warwick and his daughter. Jealousy and anger burned in her heart.

Before marrying Edward the rule of gods, she was only half-god. Her mother was a nymph, a minor deity; her father was only a mortal woodsman. When Edward pursued her, she refused his advances unless he marries her. On their wedding night, Edward gave her ambrosia, the drink of immortality, and made her a goddess. And thus Elizabeth had become the goddess of love and beauty. Her siblings were given ambrosia and made deities as well. Her brother Anthony was made god of wine; her sister Katherine was made goddess of childbirth; and her son Thomas from her previous marriage was made god of love.

The rightful title for queen of gods—goddess of marriage—remained held by Cecily, mother of gods.

Edward’s siblings were distantly polite towards her at best. George, god of sea, had his eyes on Edward’s throne and looked down on Elizabeth. Richard, the fearful lord of underworld, was cold and distant. Edward’s sisters Anne and Margaret laughed at her and denounced her as “stupid”. The only ones who had not openly offended her were Edmund, god of sun and music and Mary goddess of hearth. But still, when she was with other deities, it was obvious that she was not their equal.  

Therefore, Elizabeth was very unforgiving towards any mortal who dared to disrespect her.

Edward may tolerate any one who disrespects her, but she never will.

“Tom!” She summoned her son.

Before her appeared a young boy of ten.

“Come!” Elizabeth showed him her magic mirror. “The King of Warwick has insulted me. I order you to curse his daughter! Have her married to the most fearful monster!”

Tom nodded and went on to carry out his duty.

***

From high above, Thomas saw the young princess. In her finest dress, she was giving out alms and bread to the poor. Even Thomas was besotted by her kindness and beauty for the moment. But recalling how her father had insulted his mother, Thomas prepared his bow and arrow. Before he could release his arrow, he saw a dark figure before his eyes.

Richard, Lord of Underworld.

Yes, of course, there was death. A poor family of ten died from hunger and illness. Richard was there to collect their souls.

Who could’ve been more fearful than Richard?

People feared him so much that they would not say his name.

With that in mind, Thomas pulled his bow and aimed at Richard’s heart. The arrow penetrated right into his chest as he set his eyes on Anne, a mortal princess.


	2. Chapter 2

In her light white shift and with her hair loose, Anne stepped into the river. Barefoot, she enjoyed the delighted pleasure from the cool water against her skin. Splashing the water, she laughed and giggled as her ladies joined her.

It was not easy to be a princess and an heiress to a kingdom, she knew it now.

Every day she was preoccupied with lessons and duties. A princess of Warwick must be dutiful, graceful, talented, well-read, and knowledgeable. Yet, that gave Anne a little time for fun and pleasure.

The girls splashed water at each other. Anne felt free and alive.

All of them were young and beautiful in their white shift; they were like a group of swans.

Suddenly, Anne froze.

“My lady, what’s the matter?” One of her ladies asked, concerned.

Wrapping her arms around her, Anne looked around.

There was no one there beside themselves.

“It…it’s nothing,” Anne replied. “Come on, let’s enjoy ourselves.”

The girls continued to play in the water until Anne’s nanny called them in. Wrapping herself in her cloak, Anne looked back.

While playing in the water, she felt a presence behind her.

But there was no one there; only a black falcon on the tree.

Anne felt uneasy. She turned and walked back into the castle.

That black falcon watched as Anne disappeared from his sight.

***

Reading the letters, the King of Warwick raised an eyebrow. The young King of Lancaster, Edward, has expressed his interest in marrying his daughter Anne. His mother, Queen Marguerite, also wrote that she’s willing to put the vengeance and hatred between the two kingdoms aside and see the two powerful kingdoms united as one.

The Dowager Queen of Lancaster only had one son.

And King of Warwick only had one daughter.

A marriage to unite the two kingdoms would benefit both.

Wealth, power, and most important of all, peace.

The young King Edward of Lancaster was praised for virtuous and gentle.

However, the soothsayers said something different regarding to Anne’s future and marriage.

On the day of the ritual, Lady Margaret Beaufort, the head priestess, stared into the dark smoke. She fell onto her knees and then to the ground, unconscious. After she came to, she muttered that she sensed something dark and dangerous regarding to Princess Anne’s marriage and future husband.

What does it mean?

Could it be that the young King of Lancaster has a dark side that no one knows?

A virtuous man or monster—marriage had nothing to do with love or happiness. It was all matter of war and peace.

As heiress to her kingdom, Anne must do her duty.

Just like her mother before her.

“Sire, Princess Anne,” a servant reported and bowed. Behind him entered Anne, who dipped a curtsey. The servant quietly left the two alone.

“Daughter,” the King of Warwick gestured Anne to come closer. “The Dowager Queen of Lancaster and the young King has expressed their interest in the marriage between the two kingdoms,” he told her evenly. “That means you will marry the King of Lancaster.”

Anne nodded. “For the sake of peace and end of wars, I shall marry.

The King nodded in satisfaction. “After you marry the King of Lancaster, you will be queen. After my passing, you will take my throne as queen regnant. Your children will inherit the crowns of both kingdoms. And both kingdoms will unite as one.” He paused and asked, “What do you know of the Lancastrian king?”

Anne thought for a moment. “I heard that he’s very kind and generous; a light and virtuous prince.”

“But you must never believe everything you heard,” her father warned her. “Lady Margaret Beaufort sensed darkness in your marriage.”

Anne didn’t know what to say. She remembered Lady Margaret Beaufort’s reaction to her “seeing”. It was disturbing and horrific—her features distorted and the blood dripped down from her forehead after endless banging against the ground.

“Whatever is to come has to come,” Anne muttered. “I am the heiress to this kingdom. Marriage is my duty.”

***

At night, Anne tossed and turned.

Lady Margaret Beaufort’s seeing bothered her from time to time. Darkness…but what does it mean? That King Edward of Lancaster was monstrous instead of virtuous? Or would they be plunged into another bloody war? She knew the Dowager Queen Marguerite was a dominant woman. Such a formidable mother-in-law would likely make her life anything but comfortable.

Despite telling her father that she accepts her duty, in her heart, she was not ready.

All her life, she was groomed to be a virgin priestess. She grew up isolated in the sanctuary with women—her nanny, her ladies, her tutors, and other priestesses. She was taught and warned to stay away from men. A virgin priestess must remain pure and untouched. The punishment for losing virginity or giving in to any man’s lust was immurement. The guilty priestess would be given a loaf of bread and a bucket of water and walled in without light or air. All priestesses were subjected to this punishment if breaking the rule, including Anne.

And thus, regarding to marriage, Anne only understood the symbolic meaning of it.

But not the carnal meaning of it.

Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted to sleep.

The night was clear and the moon was bright. But then, dark clouds covered the moon.

And the wind was howling.

A strong wind blew her window open.

In her sleep, Anne felt a presence—the exact same presence she felt while playing in the river.

And she felt something warm against her lip.

Opening her eyes, Anne sat up and looked around her.

Her chamber was empty. Only her window was open.

Stepping out from her bed, she went to close her window.

A black falcon flew by.

***

All mortals had their own share of pains, sorrows, and trouble. As Anne and King of Warwick were disturbed and in fear for Anne’s potential marriage and the future of Warwick, the peasants and commoner were plagued by illness, poverty, and early death. A peasant woman died from giving birth to twins; and only one baby lived. A merchant died from wounds infection after falling from a horse. A homeless woman starved to death on the road. Rich or poor—no one was spared from death, however they died.

After death came the judgment.

All souls were judged based on their deeds while living. The good souls were ascend to heaven to live among gods; the evil souls were punished a life in hell for an eternity. All souls were judged equally.

The souls entered the realm of underworld under the escort of Rob Percy, who happily collected their gold coins as he brought them before the Francis Lovell, the Judge of Souls.

Heaven or hell, no soul shall escape the realm of underworld.

A dark falcon flew pass by the souls straight to the throne room. Instantly, it transformed back to its original form.

“My lord,” the servants knelt.

Standing before them was Richard, Lord of Underworld.

“My lord Richard,” a voice said behind him. It was his friend and Judge of the souls, Francis Lovell. “You have returned to the realm.”

Richard said nothing.

“I have an interesting case today,” Francis continued. “A priest died in the fire. He was hosting a ritual and offering sacrifices to goddess Cecily to bless the marriage between Princess Anne of Warwick and King Edward of Lancaster. His robe caught on fire from the flame—“

“He should be judged as any man should,” Richard said coldly. “His deeds of greed should not be spared or forgiven.”

“My lord,” Francis bowed deeply.

As Lord of Underworld, Richard was fair and altruistic but at the same time cold and obstinate. He would be the last god would be moved by emotions. For that he was feared and admired.

“Francis, the life span of Princess Anne of Warwick,” Richard spoke. “How long is it?”

“Long,” Francis replied. “Not to end anytime soon.” He then raised an eyebrow. “Are you interested in her?”

Francis knew Richard well, as his lord and friend. Ever since his return from the mortal realm to collect the souls, he had not been the same. The mention of Anne, a mortal princess, was evident enough. Richard hardly ever cared for any mortal before.

“Are you going to—“

“No,” Richard answered him before he could continue. “I will not do anything to dishonor her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	3. Chapter 3

“1…2…3…1…2…3”

Under her dance master’s instructions, Anne practiced her dance steps. As a future queen consort and eventually queen regnant, she must be one of the finest dancers of the two kingdoms, Warwick and Lancaster. In a new dress—a gift from Dowager Queen Margaret of Lancaster—Anne danced and turned with her sleeves and skirt flowing around her. She was the only student. Her ladies stood around, watching and applauding to give her courage.

However, the dance master never stopped his criticism. She was not following the rhythm; her steps were not smooth enough; she was too stiff; and she must be graceful.

Soon, Anne grew tired and frustrated.

Sensing Anne’s unhappiness, her nanny asked the dance master to give Anne a break.

“The Dowager Queen is a very fine dancer,” the dance master reminded her. “Everyone admires her graceful dance steps.”

“But I am a princess of Warwick and one day Queen of Warwick,” Anne retorted. “Lancaster is not even half as large as Warwick.”

She spoke the truth. In terms of power and wealth, Lancaster came up short when compared to Warwick. Nevertheless, Lancaster, or rather its Dowager Queen, had proven itself a formidable enemy to Warwick.

“Your mother is a fine dancer too,” the dance master added. “When she danced, all eyes were on her.”

Anne stopped. She bit her lips and looked away.

***

The dance master’s words had saddened her. Anne never knew her mother. She was sent to the sanctuary to become a priestess since age three and her mother died when she was twelve. Her sister Isabel would’ve known her mother, but she was gone too.

Anne felt alone.

Suddenly, she wondered if she’s ever good enough to take her mother’s place.

“My lady,” her nanny came behind her.

Anne only gave her a nod.

“I have something to show you,” her nanny took her by the arm. “Come.”

Anne followed her nanny into her chamber. Before her eyes was an old chest. Her nanny opened the chest and took out a blue dress and a pair of blue slippers.

“These are your mother’s,” her nanny told her. “She was a fine dancer. Everyone loved her and admired her for that.”

“But I’m not my mother,” Anne said sadly. “I never thought that I’d be queen. All I wanted is to pray for the well-being of our people and feed and care for the poor.”

“But gods have their plans,” her nanny said.

“I wonder if…the Lord of the Underworld can revive—“

“Don’t say another word child!” Her nanny rebuked her. “He will never allow that. And you shall not mention him ever again!”

Indeed, Richard Lord of the Underworld was the most feared and merciless god; nothing could move him to release any soul back to the mortal world. Despite the King was worshipped him, the people still feared to even mention his name.

“Your mother does love you,” her nanny told her softly. “She doesn’t want you to marry away, and so she had you sent to a sanctuary.”

Anne nodded silently.

***

Her lessons and duties became more and more intense, to the point that Anne wondered if this were a punishment from gods.

She had to make public appearances; she had to provide alms and charities to the poor; she had to be educated in history and oration; she was taught how to act and behave like a Lancastrian queen; dressmakers and silk merchants needed her measurements to make her new dresses; and there were music lessons.

What had she done to deserve this?

If that were not enough, her father had given her a task that was impossible to accomplish.

“Never forget the name you bear,” he told her. “That you are Warwick’s princess and eventually Queen. But, do not ever do anything to displease the Dowager Queen. As for you and the King, remember to please him as a wife should and do not let him forget that he will rule Warwick because of you.”

The Dowager Queen was a militant queen. No doubt, she held the true power behind the throne. How could she vie with such a woman for power and attention from the young King?

But she had no other choice.

The marriage would bring peace and stop the war between the two kingdoms.

Anne felt trapped.

Everything she was taught to do was for the sake of the kingdom.

Everything she did was under watch.

Life as a princess was certainly not as comfortable as a priestess.

When would she ever have a chance to be alone and to be herself?

***

At night, when everyone was asleep, Anne quietly slipped out of the bed. In a corset white gown, she wondered through the hall. She couldn’t sleep.

Soon, she came to the place where she practiced her dance steps. It was dark with the moon light flown in from the open windows.

Under the eyes of her dance master and her ladies, she was nervous. Her dance steps were never perfect.

Now she was alone.

Slowly, she raised her arms and started to practice her dance steps. It was not the same as dancing under the dance master’s instruction. She was alone; she was free; she could be herself.

Suddenly, her feet were light. Her turns were graceful. There were no music, but she danced perfectly.

And happily.

Her skirt flowed beautifully around her body along with her movement.

But then, she wasn’t alone anymore.

Closing her eyes, she felt another’s presence. She would’ve opened her eyes, but she was too drowned into the moment. In this chamber, there was only her. But, when she danced, it was as if she was dancing with someone else.

Someone who guided her movement.

Anne bowed and curtsied, as if there was a dance partner before her. She gave “him” her hand and turned and spun.

She felt free.

She danced and danced until she was exhausted.

She stopped and sat on the ground.

She opened her eyes, but there was no one.

Then, she heard some noises from the window. She saw a black falcon.

She gave it a gentle smile. Slowly, she went to it and stroked its feathers.

“How I envy you, for your freedom,” she muttered. “If only I can be as free as you. If only…if only I have wings and I can fly away from this place.”

The falcon’s dark eyes looked back at her.

Anne lent out her hand and the falcon landed on her hand.

Under the moonlight, Anne gently placed a kiss on the falcon. Then, she released it from the window. “Go, fly away from here. Be free!”

The falcon flapped its wings and flew around the castle.

Anne turned to return to her bedchamber. Before she left, she looked out from the window one last time. The falcon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene that Anne was dancing alone is inspired by "The Tudors" Katherine Howard's last dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15O00F-7LlE
> 
> Comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage negotiation did not go smoothly as Anne had anticipated.

Originally she had thought that it’d be simple and quick given how much two kingdom could benefit from the marriage and how powerful and wealthy Warwick is compared to Lancaster. She was wrong.

The Dowager Queen Margaret was a militant queen in war and on paper.

She was not happy with King of Warwick’s proposal.

_What is mine shall be my daughter’s; what is yours and your son’s shall also be hers._

On the other hand, her son King Edward of Lancaster was not to own an inch of Warwick. He could only rule Warwick was through Anne. To make her more furious, under Warwick’s proposal, if he were to die, it’d be Anne who takes the crown as Queen Regnant; not her son. If she were to die, then it’d be her oldest child—son or daughter—rule after her. Edward could only be a King Consort or Dowager King.

It was as if Lancaster were to be conquered by Warwick through this arrangement.

The Dowager Queen sent the proposal back with Warwick’s words crossed out.

Anne sat by her father’s side and watched as King of Warwick handled the negotiation. He and the Dowager Queen were waging a war in documents and on papers over the marriage between their children. However, neither she nor the King of Lancaster had a say in this matter.

“Am I to leave Warwick after I marry?” Anne asked her father carefully.

“Yes, that is to be done,” the King replied. “Once you are married, you’d be Queen of Lancaster. Lancastrians need their queen, and you need to be with your husband to give him a son. That will be your primary duty, remember that.”

Anne hesitated to ask the next thing on her mind. “Will I see Warwick again?”

“You will be summoned back, that’s for sure,” the King chuckled. “When you are needed here, that is. You are my heiress and the future queen. Eventually, you will reign over both kingdoms.”

Anne looked down at her hands.

“What is it, daughter?” King of Warwick asked, noticed her anxiousness.

“I…I’m not ready,” Anne muttered honestly. “To marry and to go away…”

“You must be,” the King of Warwick replied coldly. “It’s not for you to choose. You are my daughter and this shall be your fate.”

Anne paused and then asked, “Would the King be kind to me?”

“Of course,” the King of Warwick answered without a hesitation. “How could he not? With the wealth of your dowry and the vast kingdom his children to inherit, he’d be a fool not to.” Then he smiled. “And you, my daughter, with your beauty and grace, he will love you.”

Anne blushed. “How…how do you know?”

King of Warwick laughed. “Because I have always loved your mother; and you, Anne, takes after her.”

***

That night, Anne went to bed with her eyes wide open. Her nanny sauntered in with more blankets. It was always so cold in the castle at night.

“What is it like…to be married?” Anne asked.

Her nanny laughed. “It will be different.”

“How?” Anne sat up. “Lord Father told me…that the king will love me.”

“As much as your Lord Father had loved your mother,” her nanny told her and had Anne lied back down. “As much as you love your Lord Father.”

“And as much as I love Warwick,” Anne added.

“You will learn,” her nanny said.

“My mother only had Isabel and me,” Anne murmured. “But…I will bear more children, will I?”

“That is Goddess Cecily’s plan,” her nanny said to her.

“But what about Goddess Katherine?” Anne asked, referring to Elizabeth’s sister, Katherine goddess of childbirth.

“We only pray to her when the child is on his way,” her nanny said. “Go to sleep, tomorrow is another day.”

***

The day was beautiful and bright. Anne and her ladies ventured into the forests to pick flowers and berries.

A dark falcon flew by.

And Anne was startled for a moment.

“My lady princess!” Her ladies called on her. “This way!”

Anne smiled and followed them into the forests. The girls played with flowers and berries. Soon, they ventured out of the forest and went to wash their feet in the river.

Yet, Anne was left behind.

Purposely, she stayed behind—only because she wanted a moment by herself.

Picking up a flower, she spoke, “Soon, I will be married to the King of Lancaster. I, Princess Anne of Warwick, shall be queen. And he will love me. _Love_ me.” Playing with the flower, she wondered exactly what “love” meant.

She loved her father, no doubt. And she loved her mother and Isabel.

She loved Warwick and her people.

But the love from the Lancastrian King would be different, would it?

She knew that because she felt different when thinking of her betrothed. When she was thinking of her father, she felt protected and was in awe. When she was thinking of her mother and sister, she felt the warmth in her heart and sadness from losing them. She herself was well-loved since people were so happy and excited to see her. Yet, she was thinking of marriage, she felt funny in her stomach and constantly wanted to giggle.

She then wondered what her wedding would be like.

It would be magnificent.

She would be in a beautiful golden dress wearing the most dazzling jewels. Her hair would be braided and piled up with a coronet on top of her head.

“With this ring,” Anne said playfully, as if she were at the actual ceremony. “I take thee as my husband. What is my father’s shall me mine; and what is yours shall also be mine.” Then she laughed at the word herself. How could his dreadful mother ever allow that?

“No, with this ring I take thee as my husband,” she said it again and bowed as if her betrothed were before her. “Who I will honor, love, and obey—“

Obey—she did not like that last word.

“I take thee as my husband,” she said it for the third time. “I shall honor and love, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and to support, until death—“

Before she could continue, suddenly, the ground started to shake. Taken aback, Anne held on to a tree.

What was happening?

The sky became darkened and winds howled.

Her ladies, who were busy playing in the water, were frightened. Only then they realized their Lady Princess wasn’t with them.

“Anne? Where’s our Lady Princess?” They started to look around. “Anne? Anne?”

Holding tight onto the flowers in her hand, Anne looked around her. Is a storm coming in? Are the gods enraged?

Before she could think of anything else, a dark figure appeared before her. Anne looked at him in the eyes.

He was one head taller than her. Dark curls, dark eyes, ivory skin, tight lips—his handsome face was stone cold. In a black cloak, he approached her.

Slowly, two words from of his lips, softly but commanding, “I do.”

He reached out his hand to her.

Instantly, Anne recognized him. She remembered what Lady Margaret Beaufort taught her about gods. Richard, Lord of Underworld, was the most feared gods. “Dark hair, dark eyes, and ivory skin—he never shows any mercy!”

With her hands shaking, Anne let out a scream. She turned and ran away from him, as fast as she could. She tripped on her dress and fell. She crept back up and continued to run, despite the pain from her ankle.

Her flowers fell onto the ground.

She thought she could run, but she was gravely mistaken.

He appeared before her again. “My love…”

Before Anne could run, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. Pressing her against his chest, he wrapped his cloak around her and then disappeared.

***

The sky was brightened. The ground stopped shaking. The wind stopped howling.

People were relieved.

What happened? Who could’ve incurred wrath from gods?

Anne’s ladies looked around them.

Anne was nowhere to be seen.

“Anne? Anne?” The ladies ran back into the forest to search for her. “Lady Princess? Where are you?”

They cried her name and looked everywhere. But Anne was nowhere in sight.

“Oh dear!” One of them covered her mouth after her discovery. Other ladies joined her and saw a green ribbon on the ground with white flowers scattered around it.

It was Anne’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yawn...I'm tired. But here you go.
> 
> Comments please!


	5. Chapter 5

Anne could not forget the nightmare she had.

The Lord of Underworld had always been a fearful, frightening deity. _Do not beseech him for anything and do not incur his wrath_ —that was what Lady Margaret Beaufort had taught her. In her dream, she was in the forest, picking flowers. She playfully practiced her marital vows.

_And he appeared before her, forcefully taking her away._

_She screamed and ran._

Opening her eyes, Anne was grateful to find herself awaken from her nightmare.

Only then she realized that she was not in her castle.

Instead, she was on the ground, lying against someone, holding her against his chest. His fingers were twisting a ring on her ring finger on the left hand. Anne blinked and tried to move, but his arms held her back.

“You’re awake,” he whispered against her hair.

Anne’s eyes were now wide open. She looked around her. It was dark; the only source of light was the torches.

“Where…where am I?” Anne asked.

“You’re home,” he replied.

Anne gasped as he was picking her up. She was never been this close to a man before. She blinked her eyes again and finally saw his face. Ivory skin, dark eyes, and dark curls—no, she wasn’t dreaming. It was all real.

She was taken by Richard, Lord of the Underworld.

Before she could open her mouth to scream, his lips pressed against hers. That kiss sent a chill down her spine. Her strengths were gone; her limps became mellow. She obediently stayed in his arms as he carried her to a gigantic bath. Gently, he let her down onto her feet.

“You need a bath,” he told her. He reached out a hand and a servant gave him a hand mirror. He placed the mirror before her face. Anne saw that her face was covered with dirt and sooth. Her hair was down and a mess. She needed a bath indeed.

And she had expected to be served by women and to have some privacy.

But, instead, he reached to her back and unlaced her dress. Before she could protest, her dress was already pooled by her feet along with her shift. Shocked, Anne’s face went crimson and she quickly crossed her arms to cover her bare breasts. She was thankful of her long, wavy hair for it covered her back like a mantle.

Richard was amused by her reaction. He knowingly stepped away and had the maids took care of the rest. He stopped by the door and watched as Anne stepped into the bath. Her skin was pale; her light brown hair was down to her waist and wavy; her legs were long; her curves were ideal. The water streamed from her head onto her shoulders as the maids washed her. Richard gave that scene one last look and his lips curved a rare smile.

***

After Anne had her bath, she was taken to another chamber. Before her was a dark blue dress laid on a bed. It was beautiful, but Anne was not used to wear such a dark color. The maids removed her robe and assisted her into that dark blue dress. They brushed her scented hair but did not braid it.

And then more servants came; they presented her one set of jewelries after another. The stones were precious and shiny. Anne remembered that Richard was not only the Lord of Underworld, but also god of wealth. Only he could possess the most valuable stones and jewels. After looked through all the sets, Anne chose the sapphires.

Dressed in a blue gown and adorned in sapphires, Anne followed the ladies to a great hall. Food and drinks were prepared. Richard was already here, waiting for her.

“Come,” he said as he reached out his hand. Uneasily, Anne placed her hand in his and sat next to him. Richard cut a piece of meat and placed it into her mouth. He then poured a goblet of wine and fed her. After swallowing the meat and wine, Anne carefully asked, “Why was I brought here? Am I dead?”

Richard let out a laugh, which astounded the servants.

He had always been serious, pensive, and inward. He never laughed or even smiled.

“No,” he said as he moved a strand of her hair. “You are not dead.”

“Why am I brought here then?” Anne asked again.

“Why you think?”

Anne looked down. “Have…have my lord father incurred your wrath?”

“No.”

“Have I?”

“No,” Richard said and looked at her affectionately. “You can never incur my wrath.” Those affections she had never seen in anyone, not even her lord father the King of Warwick.

“Then why? Why am I here?” Anne was very confused, like a child who did not understand what she did wrong.

Picking up her left hand, Richard stroked the ring she wore. “You’re my wife, Anne. We’re married.” With that said, his lips brushed against her fingers.

Those words shocked everyone in the great hall. Anne was aghast. “But…when…and how?”

“How can you forget?” Richard left an eyebrow. “We made our marital vows in the forest. And you bore my ring.”

Anne looked down and saw the ring he pointed. It was a black ring band with a dark stone. Pulling her hand away, she stood and objected, “Impossible! I am only a mortal! I can’t marry you…I’m already betrothed to another—“

Before she could continue, Richard stood and grabbed her wrist harshly. “Do not mention that again! You are married to me! You are mine! You are never anyone else’s!”

Anne broke down into tears. “My father needs me! I’ve lost my mother and my sister! I am my father’s one and only child! He needs me! My kingdom needs me! Please! Let me go! I don’t want to be your queen—“

“Silence!” He barked. All servants trembled in fear.

Anne fell onto her knees and held onto his legs. “I beg you…and I beseech you…release me and let me go! I am only a mortal and I can’t be your queen! I don’t belong here!”

She wept and begged. Richard’s face became ashen.

“Take her back to her chambers!” He ordered and then forcefully pulled away.

“Wait!” Anne crept after him, only to be stopped by the servants. Silently, they escorted her back to her chamber.

The door was closed behind her.

Alone, Anne cried to her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in bed, Anne buried her face in the pillows. She ignored the servants who brought her food and wine. She refused to even look at them.

Her heart was on her family and her kingdom. Her poor father and nanny must be worried sick. The militant Queen Dowager Margaret of Lancaster, what would her father King of Warwick tell her regarding the marriage negotiation? The safety of the two kingdoms was at stake. Her father has no other daughter to offer.

Her father was now heirless and all alone.

What would happen to Warwick?

And here she was—all dressed in the finest and adorned in the most glamorous jewels while everyone else suffers.

She looked at that ring on her left hand; it was a dark stone. Richard had placed it on her hand to seal their marital vow.

What marital vow?

Oh yes, the one she made playfully in the forest. Now she regretted it.

She twisted that ring and tried to remove it from her fingers. But no matter how hard she tried, the ring remained on her hand.

“Don’t even bother,” a voice said behind her. “You can never remove it.”

Anne knew it was Richard. She refused to speak to him, knowing it would be pointless. Of all the deities, Richard was the most obstinate one. There was never mercy or bargain.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Anne asked accusingly. “My father has honored you and worshipped you. My family has always been loyal to you.”

Before she could say anything else, Richard grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. Seeing her tear-stained face, he said evenly, “I brought you here because you are my wife and queen. This is where you belong. You belong with me.”

“I am not married to you, never,” Anne hissed. Her actions even shocked herself. Never in her life had she thought that she would dare to defy the Lord of the Underworld.

Richard’s eyes darkened. “Say that again?”

“I am not your wife!” Anne raised her voice.

He looked like he was about to strike her. Who would’ve dared to disobey him?

Anne stared right into his eyes, showing no fear; almost as if she was daring him to hit her.

Instead, he was laughing; Anne was confused.

“You have a temper, and you show no fear,” he said as he took a strand of her hair. “I like that about you.”

Anne tried to pull away from him, but no avail. He lifted her up and carried her away from the bed.

“What…what are you going to do?” Anne asked, frightened.

“What do you think?” His lips curved as he placed her down onto the hard ground. He took the wine and the food from the table and placed them on the ground.

“I’m not hungry!” Anne snapped as she turned her face away.

“Then don’t eat,” Richard replied. “You can allow yourself to suffer from hunger since you’re mortal.” He picked up a fig and started to eat.

Despite her stubbornness, Anne was hungry. Although she looked away, she couldn’t help but peeking at the food.

And peeking at him.

Now she realized that he was not in his dark regal doublet and cloak; he was only in a simple white shirt. By first glance, he looked like a boy in his late teens rather than a fearful deity. His features were…certainly attractive. Before Richard, the only man Anne met and spoke to was her father. Seeing him dressed so simply and acted thus carefree, her heart skipped a beat.

What was happening to her?

“You want to eat?” He cut a piece of fig and offered it to her. Anne was about to take it from him before he fed her himself.

“Come here,” he instructed. His hand went to her back to unlace her dress, leaving it pooled by her waist along with her shift. Anne crossed her arms to cover her breasts.

“What…what are you doing?” She asked.

“Spending decent time with my beloved wife of course,” he told her as he laid her down onto his lap. Anne tried to protect her modesty with her long hair. “You shouldn’t hide yourself. You’re beautiful.” He complimented her as he moved her hair aside. Anne blushed as his finger traced the curves of her torso. It made her feel funny and warm; and she found it giving her a sense of pleasure she never felt before.

She lied there as Richard fed her and teased her body. She inhaled deeply when he placed a pomegranate seed on her nipple and then leaned down to swallow it.

“You love it, don’t you,” Richard said huskily, rubbing her nipple with his thumb pad. “When I touch you here.”

Anne said nothing; she closed her eyes and felt his hand cupping her breasts and rubbing her belly. She could not deny the pleasure; she curved her back and moaned.

Richard had her lied down on the ground and removed his shirt. Hovering over her, he brushed his lips against her temple; then her nose; then her lips. Anne curved her back and slowly wrapped her arms around him when he nuzzled her neck.

“Touch me,” he said as he guided her hand to stroke his back.

Anne’s hands went up and down on his back as he kissed her breasts. Unlike what she had expected, his skin was warm and soft. Her nails dug into his back when he sucked her nipple. Her body curved again when he kissed her stomach. Unintentionally, Anne let out a giggle.

“Ticklish?” He asked teasingly and kissed her stomach again.

He lifted up her skirt and kissed her thighs. “So soft, so sweet…”

When he pulled her thighs apart to touch her sex, Anne suddenly pulled away. It was a sensitive spot no one has ever touched before.

Richard stopped.

“I…I…” Anne did not know how to explain herself. She studied his face and found it hardened. “I…I’m sorry…I don’t know…I…” Before she could say anything more, he pulled her against his bare chest and kissed her hard on the top of her head. Anne enjoyed the moment when they touched skin to skin. She made no protest when he removed her dress completely, rendering her naked, nor did she say anything when his hands stroked her buttocks.

As her hands stroked his chest, she noticed a deep red mark. “What happened here?”

“Shh,” Richard grabbed her hand and pushed it away from the mark. “It’s not something for you to concern.”

Slowly, he lifted her up and carried her back to bed.

Anne watched as he put his shirt back on. He went to her and kissed her on the temple.

“I am your queen, right?” She whispered; her fingers touched his.

“My one and only,” he muttered. “My queen of choice.”

“Then where is the pomp? You brought me here in secrecy and hid me in this chamber as if I’m only your mistress or concubine,” Anne pointed out softly.

“I thought you don’t like pomp,” Richard said. “You are the one who said that you felt trapped in your castle and that you wished to fly away from there.”

“When?”

“That night when you danced in that white dress of yours—when we danced.”

Anne then remembered. That black falcon…

She sat up and turned away from him. “I…I didn’t mean it…”

“Yes you did,” Richard insisted. “Your eyes don’t lie.”

Anne looked at him again. “Does…does…your brother Edward king of gods approve?” It was unrealistic to her that a mortal like her can bear the coronet of Queen of Underworld.

“Edward can do whatever he likes up there,” Richard told her nonchalantly. “And I do whatever I like here.”

After a long silence, Anne asked, “Are…are we going to do this every night?”

“Of course,” Richard said as he played with her hair. “You’re my wife, my love, and my heart. But we haven’t gone all the way yet.”

“Gone all the way?” Anne didn’t understand what he meant.

Richard said no more on the subject. “Sleep. You will know when you’re ready.”

He watched as Anne closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. He rose and left the chamber. No, he was not going to take her; not yet. But he will—when the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip to Maine this upcoming weekend and the next week. I don't know internet's availability so I might not be posting anything this Sunday. So take this as my Sunday Pervy.
> 
> Comments please!


	7. Chapter 7

Anne woke up and found herself completely naked. She was astounded at first but then recalled what happened the day before. Instantly, she blushed. What Richard did was probably the sinful deeds Lady Margaret Beaufort taught her to stay away from. But it gave her so much pleasure. She couldn’t help but smile and giggle when she thinks about it. No, she wouldn’t be condemned for enjoying them since she wasn’t a virgin priestess anymore. She was now a wife and a queen, or so he told her.

Is this the “love” to be expected from a marriage?

As Anne was dwelling in her thoughts and curiosity, maids and servants came in. Dressed her in a light silk robe, they led her to the bath. After she got there, the servants and maids curtsied and retreated. Richard was already there, in his robe.

“You’re awake,” he greeted her.

Blushing, Anne sauntered towards him.

“You slept well?” He asked, kissing her knuckles. Anne nodded, lost in words.

“You need a bath, come.” He untied her robe and slipped it off her body. Unlike before, Anne was not shy this time. Richard removed his robe and led her into the bath. Anne tried to look away from his manhood. Richard didn’t seem to care; he guided her hands to wash him as he washed her. It was the first time she noticed the details of his body. He was slightly muscular; his skin was pale; and the scar on his chest was dimmed a little.

Richard still refused to let her to touch that scar.

“Does it hurt?” Anne asked.

“Not today,” he replied as he kissed her on the temple.

After washing each other, he held her against his chest. Anne’s fingers playfully tapped against his skin with hesitation.

“Want to touch?” He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. “Touch all you want.”

Her fingers went up to his neck and then down to his nipple; Richard moaned at her touch. Before she could move her hand down any further, he stopped her. “That’s enough for now.” He took her hand and led her out of the bath. He dried her and put her robe back on. Anne’s cheeks were still crimson a bit; but she had begun to accept his advances and caresses. She took a peek at his behind before he put his robe back on. The redness of her face deepened.

***

“My Lord?” Anne asked gently as they ate.

“Hmm?” Richard replied as he fed her a cherry.

“When you said that we haven’t gone all the way…what do you mean by that?” She asked genuinely.

He laughed. “You will know when it happens.”

“When will it happen?”

“When you’re ready.”

Anne didn’t know what to say next. Her eyes widened with curiosity, which made Richard laughed even more.

“Come here,” he whispered as he pulled down her robe. Laying her down on his lap, he teased her body with the tip of his finger, starting from her temple. “When I touch you here, do you like it?”

Anne nodded.

“Now, I’m moving down here,” he continued as his finger sled down to her neck and collarbone. “How do you feel?”

“I…I like it…and it itches.”

Richard gave her a kiss on the lips. “Now I’m touching you here.” His finger rubbed her nipple.

“You’re not using your lips?”

He smirked. “Getting greedy, aren’t you?” He leaned down and licked her nipple. Anne moaned and curved her back. “See, your reactions.” Then his finger went down to her stomach, Anne tried to suppress her giggle. As he went down between her thighs, Anne became rigid and closed her legs together tightly.

And he stopped right there.

Anne seemed to understand. “I…I shouldn’t do that?”

“When you’re ready, you won’t be that tense,” he explained. “You will love it, just like when I touch you here.” His hand went back to her breasts.

Anne took his hand and pressed it against her cheeks. “Why didn’t you spend the night with me? Where do you sleep?”

“I have other duties to attend,” he replied as his other hand dug into her hair. “I am a god, and gods don’t sleep.”

That reminded Anne her mortal status; and of her family and kingdom in the mortal world. She rose and put her robe back on.

“What’s on your mind?” Richard asked as he wrapped his arms around her from the behind.

“Nothing,” Anne lied.

“Something is on your mind,” Richard pressed, not sounding too happy. “I am your husband Anne, and I am a god. You can’t hide your secrets from me.”

Hearing that, Anne confessed. “I…I…I am a little…scared…I’m only a mortal, but I am here as your queen…what if Edward King of Gods does not approve? And I…I’m worry about my father—“

His arms around her were tightened to the point that she can hardly breathe. “I’ve told you that you are the queen of my choice and Edward cannot do anything about it. You are here now as Queen of Underworld, and mortal world is not your concern anymore.”

“Am I a goddess now?” She asked carefully. Anne had not forgotten the tragic love story between Margaret goddess of war and wisdom and Prince Charles. Margaret was so in love with her husband that she asked Edward to grant him immortality—but not eternal youth. Eventually Prince Charles grew old and his body shrunk with age; but Margaret did not since she was a deity. In the end, Prince Charles became an old man small as a cricket, hiding in Margaret’s pocket.

“No, but you will be.” _Like Elizabeth, queen of gods and goddess of love and beauty._

Anne spoke no more. Richard held her against him and kissed her on the head dearly.

“I…I haven’t seen your realm,” she whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

“You will,” he promised her.

***

Anne spent the entire day with Richard. He showed her all his gifts to her—silks, satins, shoes, and jewels. The dresses were beautiful, but they were all in dark colors. Anne tried them on before him and studied her reflection in the mirror. Behind her, Richard placed a gold coronet on top of her head and kissed her on the neck. “You are every inch of a queen.”

Then came the necklace, bracelet, and rings; all bore the finest stones.

“You’re beautiful,” he muttered as he kissed her knuckles.

“My hair…maybe I should plait it—“

“No, don’t,” he said as he played with her hair. “I love it when they’re down.” Then he instructed. “Before others, you must have it plaited. But before me, your hair must be down. Only I can brush your hair, remember that.”

His words were full of love and possessiveness, which Anne both liked and feared.

She was his, queen, wife, or lover.

And his ways must be followed.

Looking into the mirror, seeing his arms around her and his lips caressing her hair, Anne suddenly found the coronet on her head too heavy.

“You want to retire to bed?” He asked as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

“Sure,” Anne murmured. She stood as Richard moved the coronet from her head and unlaced her dressed. As her dress and shift pooled by her feet, she carefully stepped out of them and allowed Richard to carry her to bed. Having her settled under the cover, Richard held her hand and caressed her cheek. A moment ago he was a fearful deity; now he was an affectionate husband.

“You…you are not going to spend the night with me?”

“You like me to?”

She nodded. She was a little scared to spend the night alone in the Underworld.

He removed his doublet and his shirt and joined her in bed. Holding her against him, he stroked her hair as her eyelids began to fall. Rubbing his warm chest, she noticed the scar again. It was more red and deep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is generally based on the story of Hades x Persephone. However, it also includes themes and plots of other Greek mythology stories. In this chapter, the story of Margaret of York and her Prince Charles is based on the story of Eos goddess of dawn and Cleitus (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eos). 
> 
> Comments please.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne woke up alone. Wrapping sheets around her body, she looked around, hoping that he’s somewhere in the chamber. But no, it was just her.

She remembered that scar on his chest. By now, she had seen it three times; sometimes it was dimmed as if it was nothing, and other times it was red and deep. He refused to let her touch it or even talk about it.

A pensive and inward deity, his dark eyes hold so many secrets.

He said that he loves her, but he obviously had no intention to share heart and secret with her.

The servants and maids were nice and respectful to her, a mere mortal, only because of his command. If one day he fell out of love and abandons her, what then?

Now she began to understand the pressure, anxiety, and fear goddess Elizabeth went through; and Elizabeth was a half-god before Edward made her a goddess.

Anne played with her hair and touched her skin, recalling how warm it felt when her skin touched his. His absence made her felt empty and alone. As she was deep in her thoughts, the maids came in. None of them spoke a word; they dressed her in a robe and led her to the bath.

To her disappointment, Richard was not there.

After she was done bathing, she was taken back to her chamber. Sitting before the cosmetic table, she studied her reflection. Her skin was pale and her hair was soft. Picking up the brush, she wondered what she should do to her hair.

“What have I told you?” Richard suddenly appeared behind her and took her brush away. “No one can brush your hair but me.”

He sat down next to her and began to brush her hair. His strokes were gentle and smooth. From the mirror, Anne saw how attentive and affectionate he was. After a hundred strokes, he stopped. Brushing his lips against her hair, he whispered, “Now you can plait it.”

Then he handed her a golden ribbon.

Anne gave him a soft smile. Richard took a step back and watched as she plaited her hair. Her movements were quick yet graceful. She finished her braids and tied her hair together with the ribbon.

“Come,” Richard pulled her towards the bed where her new dress was laid out. He helped her into the new dress and then placed a gold necklace on her neck and finally her coronet on her head. Taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, he walked her out of her chamber and down to the Great Hall. Anne looked around. There was no natural light—everything was made out of cold stones and the only source of light was the torches. There was no life either. No flower. No tree. No living things.

His fingers intertwined with hers.

He brought her to a boat. The ferryman carried them across a dark river.

“Be careful, do not touch the water,” Richard warned her. Anne looked into the dark river and shivered instantly. Faces of many—hollow faces with distorted features of fear and desperation—appeared on the surface of the water. She shrieked and buried her face into Richard’s chest; but Richard held her still. “Remember who you are. You are the Queen of Underworld and thus you must not lose your dignity.”

“These…people…” Anne managed to find her voice.

“They failed to pay Rob Percy,” Richard explained to her. “Only the souls who paid Rob can be taken across the Styx River. If not, this shall be their fate.”

Yes, Anne recalled the gold coin placed into the hand of the deceased at the funerals.

“But it’s not their fault,” Anne said slowly. “They were not properly buried—“

“That’s the blame of the mortals,” Richard replied coldly. “Either they pay Rob or end up as thus. It’s the rules.”

His grip on her hand tightened.

Anne said nothing more. She silently followed him out of the boat. Just then, a gigantic black dog jumped before her, growling and revealing its large teeth. Anne screamed and hid behind Richard.

“Gareth!” Richard rebuked the creature as he patted its head. The creature, Gareth, stopped growling and sat obediently before his master. “Gareth is my watchdog,” Richard explained to Anne. “He allows no soul to escape my realm.” He then handed her a piece of bread. “Go on, feed him.”

Slowly, Anne approached Gareth and lent out her shaking hand. Gareth lowered its head and ate the bread. Anne watched as Gareth behaved like an ordinary dog in the mortal realm, licking her hand.

Richard led her away from Gareth and told her, “You must not fear Gareth. What is mine is yours. You are its mistress as I am its master.”

Finally, after a long walk, Anne came to the throne room.

There was only one throne.

Richard walked up to the throne and sat. He gave the servants a nod and a stool was placed next to his throne; and Anne sat. Despite saying that Anne was his equal, in this throne room it was obvious that Richard was in charge and Anne was not. As soon as Richard sat, servants carried large bundles of scrolls and documents and placed them before his feet. Richard reached out to his hand and another servant handed him one scroll out of many. Richard read it and made his decisions. After that, the servant handed him another scroll—another case. Meanwhile, more and more scrolls were pooled before him, unorganized.

As ruler of Underworld and god of wealth, Richard had many cases to handle. There were pleas for wealth; souls begged for mercy; punishments for those who dared to trick and to disrespect gods before their deaths; and reports on interference of other deities. His brother, George god of sea, had certainly been a nuisance. Richard frowned as he learned George had launched a series of storms that washed away the gold he granted to a kingdom.

Based on his judgment and decision-making, he proved to be fair and just; his memories were good as well.

However, all of his attentions were on his duties. Anne was ignored.

Bored, she curiously looked at the scrolls pooled before them. Richard’s eyes had not left the document he was reviewing. She rose from the stool to pick up a scroll to read it herself.

“Anne!” He almost roared behind her. Startled, Anne turned and found him looking at her coldly. Seeing his disapproval, she went back up and sat. Richard said nothing more and went back to his cases.

***

And thus was her day—sitting besides Richard and watching him attend duties as Lord of Underworld.

It bored her and exhausted her. Richard, so wrapped in his duties, had almost forgotten that Anne was a mortal and that her energies had limits. Soon, her eyelids became heavier and her stomach growled. Only then he turned his attention to her.

“Are you tired, my love?” He asked her.

Anne tried to say no, but her yawn gave her away.

Placing the scroll on the side, Richard took her back to her chamber. Since she was taken to the Underworld, Anne had lost track of time. She couldn’t tell if it was day or night. All she knew was that she was so tired that she wanted to sleep.

Richard unlaced her dress and helped her changed into a white silk night gown. After settling her in bed, Richard had servants bring the food and fed her.

“You are not staying with me,” Anne muttered after she ate.

“No,” Richard replied, wiping her lips after she rinsed.

“But I’m scared,” Anne said to him. “I’m scared to be alone.”

“You mustn’t,” Richard insisted while twisting her ring. “This is your home now.”

Anne hesitated, but wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Richard asked.

She blushed and then whispered, “What you did…that day…when we were first together…I…I really like it…”

Seeing her face red, Richard asked, “What did I do?”

Anne took his hand and brought it to her breast. “Can you do it again…with your lips?”

He laughed and stroked her lips before he pulled her into a full kiss. His lips then traveled to her neck and shoulders as he unlaced her nightgown. Pulling one side of her nightgown down, exposing one breast, he lowered his head to kiss her breast. Anne moaned in pleasure and dug her fingers into his dark curls when he sucked her nipple. She threw her head back as he pulled her nightgown completely down to suck her other nipple while his hand rubbed the first one. As he nuzzled her breasts, Anne held him and kissed him on the head.

After a long moment, Richard pulled her nightgown back up and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“Be brave Anne,” he whispered against her hair. “When I have time I will stay with you. But not now.”

Anne nodded and lied back down. She closed her eyes as he rose and left the chamber.

She slept alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! It's good to be back home with good internet access and good water.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne woke up alone and she would spend the day alone. Richard was nowhere around. But it wasn’t surprising though, given their conversations in his throne room.

Being Richard’s queen was not all enjoyable. True, he treated her very well, showering her with silks, satins, and jewels. However, his duties always came first. Anne could understand that, yet she didn’t like that how he kept everything from her. In the throne room, Richard made his decisions and gave orders while Anne sat by his side. She was only there to watch and be his queen—that was it. Richard refused to even allow her to touch his scrolls.

“You are not to interfere with my duties,” he told her solemnly.

“But there is nothing for me to do!” She told him.

“You are my queen and you must stay by my side,” he insisted.

True, even in the mortal realm, queen consorts were to sit beside their husband in court.

Anne also did not agree some of his decisions. Once, there was a lady who was executed because of adultery. By the rules, she was to be condemned to hell. She was married and her husband died before her. Eleven months after his death she gave birth to a child, whom she insisted it was her husband’s. However, the authority refused to believe her and accused of her involving with other men during her mourning period. Thus she was executed.

She had lived in a hard life, working in the field and food was never enough.

Anne expressed sympathy but Richard gave her a death glare before she could say anything. The lady was not condemned to hell, but she was given hard labors in the Underworld—she was to clean Rob Percy’s boat. Since Rob Percy was busy to take hundreds of souls to the Underworld, her works would be endless. Yet, it was better than Hell.

It bothered Anne that Richard didn’t seem to care about harsh life in the mortal realm. When she was a priestess, she had performed numerous charity works where she witnessed deaths, hunger, poverty, abuses, and all types of tragedies. Life was almost impossible for a woman with a baby and without a husband.

“That’s not my matter,” Richard said dismissively.

“But she shouldn’t die,” Anne argued. “She is honest and she does have a child.”

“Her death has nothing to do with me,” Richard said. “Death occurs when life ends. My duty is to maintain the balance between life and death.” Then he added, “You care too much.”

Anne was offended. “So what am I to do? Just sit here and watch you being cold and obstinate? What if it was me who’s—“

“Enough!” Richard showed anger. He ordered the servants to escort her back to her chambers. Anne went without looking back.

And thus she spent her time in the chambers, lying in bed and staring at the ceilings. Soon her boredom hit pinnacle.

_What is there to do?_

The servants brought her food and wine. They were still kind and respectful to her, hinting that Richard still cared for her. She recalled the duties a queen is supposed to attend—charities, prayers, childbearing…

She felt she was in a prison.

Richard had not visited her and seemed to have abandoned her.

The servants were nice but silent.

***

Anne was lying in bed in tears when Richard finally came to see her. She turned her back against him and refused to talk.

“You are so difficult to please,” Richard said.

“You took me here to be your queen,” Anne said without looking at him. “But you treat me like a prisoner.”

“It is not true.”

“You refused to let me even look at the cases—“

“These decisions are to be made by me alone,” Richard interrupted her. “You shall not interfere. I am not Edward.” Obviously, he was referring to his brother Edward indulging to goddess Elizabeth’s demands.

“You refuse to bed me!” Anne wept. “You left me all alone! I am your queen, if you said so! Then treat me like one!”

“How have I not?” He asked with frustration. “I have showered you all kinds of gifts that even goddess Elizabeth would envy! You have the finest jewels and silks! No mortal or deity is as fortunate as you—“

Before he could finish, Anne jumped off the bed. Unlaced her own dress, she stripped it off her and threw it at him. “Here you can have this back!”

After the dress was the ribbon. Standing before him only in her shift and her hair completely down, Anne demanded, “Now you have it back and I owe you nothing! You can send me back to the mortal realm, where people care for my existence.”

Richard’s eyes hardened and then he burst out laughing.

“Who has ever dared to defy me?” He laughed at himself and then approached her.

“What…what do you want?” Anne began to back away.

“You said that I have left you in the cold,” he said with a huskily. “Then let me make amends.”

Anne continued to back away until she hit the wall. As he came close, she tried to push him away. He, in turn, grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms over her head. Anne looked away as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

“Hmm…I do miss this,” he murmured. Anne was resistant at first, but mellowed as his warm lips went down to her shoulders. She moaned as he stripped her shift off her and carried her to bed.

“Undress me,” he ordered.

“I…I can’t…” Anne said. It was true for she never undressed any man before.

He pressed her hands to the buttons of his doublet. “Here…” Guiding her fingers, he had her unbuttoned his doublet and slid it off him. Then, with her hands shaking, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Kiss me,” he commanded as he pressed his bare torso against hers.

Anne leaned up and gently pressed her lips against hers. Richard shifted to lie on his back with her on top. “Continue,” he said. Slowly, Anne kissed his chin, his neck, and his chest. She noticed his scar again—it was much deeper and redder than before.

“My lord—“ Before she could continue, he pushed her onto her back and pinned her down.

He kissed her hungrily.

His hands kneaded her breasts and rubbed her nipples as he covered her torso with kisses. Anne moaned and curved her back as he moved down to kiss her belly. She was sorry for the moment when he removed his hands from her breasts; but when he caressed her sex it gave her new pleasure.

Unlike the first time when she was taken aback, this time she enjoyed it. Slowly, she moved her hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples.

Oh the pleasure…

His lips went down to her legs all the way down to her feet. His tongue licked her toes.

He kissed her from the toes all the way back up to her chin. Her arms went around his shoulders and she buried her face into his neck and kissed him hard.

Lying on his back and holding her against him, his hands went down to unlace his breeches. Taking her hand, he had her touch his manhood.

“Like this,” he guided her to stroke his manhood and moaned.

Noticing his features relaxed, Anne stopped and leaned to kiss his chest.

And she saw his scar became much dimmed.

“Don’t,” he said before she could touch his scar. He had her continue stroking his manhood until Anne felt moist and wet.

“What…” Anne was confused, not knowing what’s happening.

“Shh,” Richard wiped her hands clean with sheets and pressed her against his chest.

“Did…did we go all the way?” she asked meekly.

He chuckled. “No, sweetheart, no.”

“When will we?”

“When the time comes,” he replied.

“Are…are you disappointed that I haven’t given you a child?” Anne asked quietly. It had bothered her for sometimes.

Richard laughed at that. “No, it’s not the time yet.”

Anne rose from his chest. “Then what is point of me being your queen? It’s a queen’s duty to—“

“To love her husband,” he finished her phrase.

“Love…” She muttered.

“I married you because I love you,” Richard said genuinely.

“You…love me?” Anne didn’t truly understand what he meant by “love”.

“How many times I kissed you since we married?” He asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Anne answered honestly. “I never counted. Three hundred maybe?”

Richard laughed at her answer. Then he asked, “Do you love me Anne?”

Anne did not answer—because she didn’t know the answer to that. Blushing, she murmured, “I…I…” Before she could continue, he groaned in pain. “Richard! What is it?”

It was the first time she called him by name.

Hearing her calling him by name, his pain seemed to eased. “Don’t say a word,” he told her as he held her against his chest. “My Anne…”

The two remained in bed with their bodies intertwined.

Richard was such a mystery, which Anne could not understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad and like to tease...
> 
> Comments please!


	10. Chapter 10

Anne woke up, but not alone. For the first time since she was brought to the Underworld, she woke up next to Richard.

“You’re awake, my sweet,” he murmured as he stroked her belly.

She curved her back in response to his touch. Blinking her eyes, she said nothing. All she wanted was to enjoy the moment.

Richard gently kissed her on the nose. “Get dressed. I need you.”

Anne rose from the bed. As usual, Richard dressed her and brushed her hair. The two then went to eat.

“I’m going away,” he suddenly said.

“What?” Anne was not expecting that. She nearly choked on her berry.

“I have something to attend to,” he told her.

“Can I come with?” Anne asked.

“No, you must stay here.”

“No!” Anne protested in fear. She grabbed on to his arm and begged, “Please, don’t do this! You can’t leave me here alone! I’m scared!”

“You mustn’t!” Richard told her gravely. “You are the mistress of this realm. You are the queen. Your home is here.”

“How…how long will you be gone?” Anne asked softly.

“I don’t know.”

“Where are you going?”

“That’s not for you to ask.”

Anne said nothing more; she knew there is no use to argue any further. Richard had made up his mind. She finished eating and then followed Richard to his throne room. She silently sat next to him as he gave out orders and made judgment. It was frightening for her to be alone in this realm without him. Unlike before, he was not going to be in the Underworld at all. In her heart, she hoped that he’d change his mind.

***

She followed him wherever he went. She did not object when he made decision she disagreed with. Perhaps she wanted to please him to the point that he would not leave her. Taking his arm, she stepped into a boat. She didn’t ask where he was taking her.

Finally, the boat stopped and he took her into a chamber.

There was a loom in there.

“You know how to weave, I suppose?” He asked.

“I do,” Anne nodded.

“I’m going to leave you here and you shall weave,” he said to her.

“What would you like me to—“

“Whatever you like,” he said and then turned away from her.

“Wait!” Anne pulled his sleeve. “You are not leaving me here alone, are you?”

“I will come back,” he assured her.

“No!” Anne held on to his arm.

“Anne,” Richard pressed her forehead against his. “I will always come to you, to matter what. I will never abandon you. You have to trust me. Be brave, stay here and weave. Show me your work when I come back.”

He gave her a kiss on the temple and pulled away from her.

“Wait—“ Before she could finish, he already left and closed the door behind him.

Anne was left alone.

***

She had learned how to weave since her childhood. However, this loom was different from the ones in the mortal realm. The threads were not the same either. She made a few attempts but failed.

What would she say when Richard came back to her?

Having no one to turn to, her eyes were clouded with tears. Sniffling, she looked around. She saw a few black spots. Curious, she approached and knelt to have a closer look—only to see that these “black spots” were spiders. Shrieking, she backed away.

The spiders, however, crawled towards her and then climbed onto the loom. Moving around, they pulled the ends and picks of the threads. Watching them, Anne realized that the spiders were showing her how to use the loom. Trying to overcome her fears, Anne sat before the loom and allowed the spiders to guide her fingers. Slowly, she began to weave.

The threads came together and interlaced.

Anne was so fascinated with the beautiful colors of the threads and the fabrics she wove with the spiders that she forgotten time.

She didn’t even notice that Richard was standing behind her.

She finished her work.

Her weaving depicted the day-to-day events in Warwick—a mother taking her children to the market; priestesses prayed and provided charities; and farmers worked in the field. People were living in peace and happy.

“You’re done,” Richard murmured as he took her weaving from her. Yet, he frowned after seeing her depictions. “What is this?”

“It’s my home, when—“

“You need to stop,” he told her. “Your home is here. Remember that.”

“Have I displeased you?” Anne asked carefully.

“You have,” he replied evenly. “You should’ve known this by now.”

In other words, before him, she should not display her feelings or thoughts for anyone or anywhere else.

Her heart should be on him only.

“You don’t like my work?”

“No,” he said as he released his cloak from his shoulders. “Come.”

He changed the subject and lent out his hand to her.

Anne obediently took his hand and allowed him to lay her down on his cloak. He lied down next to her and put his hand on her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

“Did you miss me?” He asked.

She nodded. “I have. For a moment, I thought you wouldn’t come back…and I was afraid that you’d be mad if I didn’t finish the weaving.”

He chuckled. “How can I ever abandon you? I can never do that.” Indeed, he had taken her here; left her here; but he came back to her.

“And yet you’re leaving me.”

“Not forever,” he murmured against her hair.

His hand reached to her back to unlace her dress. Anne sat up as he pulled her dress down. His lips caressed her naked shoulders as his hands cupped her bare breasts. He had her lied down on her back and then removed her dress along with her shift. He leaned over her as she unbuttoned his doublet and pulled his shirt over his head. Pressing her torso against his, Anne enjoyed the warmth of his skin.

“Don’t move,” he ordered as he had her arms above her head. Gently, his lips caressed her skin inch by inch. When he moved down to her breasts, his tongues caressed her nipples. Anne moaned as his tongue teased her body.

She gasped when Richard pulled her thighs apart.

“Shh, don’t move,” he said as he licked her thighs. He could see her most private parts; Anne was blushing heavily. She took a sharp breath as his lips caressed her sex. She could hardly lay still. Curving her back, her nipples hardened, Anne bit her fingers as he moved up to kiss her belly. She dug her hands into his curls when he sucked her breasts. Wrapping her arms around him, she threw back her head so that he could kiss her neck. He grabbed her hand and placed it against the laces of his breeches.

She unlaced his breeches and he pressed her hand against his manhood.

Lying down on his back, Richard played with her hair as she stroked him. She continued until she felt the moist.

“That’s enough,” he muttered.

Anne laid her head against his chest. She noticed the scar again but said nothing about it. Dancing her fingers on his torso, she asked, “What is there for me to do when you’re gone?”

“I will show you before I leave,” he replied.

Burying her face into his neck, Anne whispered, “I will faithfully wait for your return.”

She held on to him until drowsiness overcame her.

Richard brushed his lips against her forehead.

She would be his…soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a touch of the tale "Arachne."
> 
> Comments please!


	11. Chapter 11

A kiss and he was gone.

Anne woke up and found Richard sitting on her bed. He embraced her, folded her in his arms against his heart. He gave her a kiss on the lips and on the hand.

And he left.

She did not know where he went or when he was coming back.

Before his departure, though, he gave her a new duty. He had that loom—the one she used to weave with assistance from the spiders—brought to her chamber. “When I come back, I want you to weave a complete picture of my realm,” he told her. “Rivers, palaces, and all the fields…Rob Percy will give you a tour of my realm. He will take you everywhere, and you will weave out the picture based on what you observed. Can you do that?”

Anne nodded.

He pressed his forehead against hers. “Remember, if you accomplish this, then I will grant you any wish.”

“Truly?”

“Truly, from my heart.”

And so after he was gone, Anne had work to do. Dressed in her finest, she was taken to Rob Percy. He courteously led her into his ferry and rowed the ferry down the Styx River.

“Do I need to pay you?” Anne asked. Based on her knowledge, all mortals needed to pay him for the boat ride.

“Nay, not from you my lady,” Rob Percy replied with a bow.

She had seen a few places already, but he would take her to see the entire realm.

“All mortals are brought to Francis to be judged. Either they ascend to heaven to live with gods or go down to limbo to receive their punishment from their sinful deeds in life,” Rob Percy explained to her. “My duty is to take them to Francis. There are a handful of souls that remained in this realm though.”

“What do you mean?” Anne tilted her head.

“They are lost souls who did not have a proper funeral,” Rob Percy explained. “Some do have their duties assigned as a punishment of some sort.”

Like that lady who was executed from accused adultery…she was now here to wash his boat.

Standing on his boat, Anne looked around.

Underworld was full of wonders. Glittering stones were everywhere. Lost souls wondered here and there; they facial expressions were indifferent.

“My Lord Richard oversees the wealth,” Rob Percy told her. “He holds the most precious stones.” Then he added, “He bestowed the finest on you.”

Anne blushed and nodded.

Before her eyes were three hideous old women, spinning endlessly.

“They are in charge of life spans,” Rob Percy said. “Each thread represents lifespan of a mortal.”

“Do they cut them?” Anne asked, referring to the threads.

“No,” Rob replied, to her surprise. “The threads run out when they run out. Only King Edward has the power to cut the threads.”

Anne said nothing to that. All her life she had thought it was Richard who ended the lives of her mother and sister. Now she saw that it wasn’t so.

“My Lord Richard’s duty is to maintain the balance of this realm,” Rob added. “Life in the mortal realm is out of his hands.”

That explained his attitude towards that poor woman wrongfully executed for adultery. Whatever she endured in mortal realm, Richard would not hear it because it had nothing to do with him.

“Has he…loved anyone before?” Anne asked.

“Not that I know of,” Rob Percy laughed. “My Lord’s heart has always been dedicated to this realm. He may be merciless at time but he is fair and just.”

Passing the three old women, Rob brought her to Francis Lovell’s place. Here, sitting high up, Francis bestowed his judgment on the deceased mortals. “Most cases are handled by Francis; more complicated ones go to My Lord Richard.” Indeed, it’d be endless work for Richard if he were to oversee the cases himself. The line of souls waiting to be judged was endless. Anne looked into their faces, as if she was searching for a familiar face. Maybe someone she knew from the mortal realm was here.

“Come, my lady,” Rob Percy said. “I will show you the rivers.”

Nodding, Anne followed him back into his ferry.

“The river we’re on now is Styx,” he explained. “But there are also Lethe, Phlegethon, and Cocytus. Each leads to a different field. Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. If you touched the water from Lethe, then you’ll forget your past. Lethe will bring you to the Field of Asphodel.”

“Field of Asphodel…”

“That’s where the souls who did not achieve any greatness but also did not commit any serious crimes go,” Rob told her. “These souls don’t belong to anywhere else.”

“And they touch the water from Lethe?”

“Only if they chose to,” Rob said. “Wondering here while remembering the past could be painful for some.”

Anne looked at the souls in the Asphodel Meadow. The field was not exactly unpleasant, the souls did not look happy. Like the lost souls, none of them had any facial expression. Based on their dressing, she guessed that they were peasants or merchants while living. That made sense given that ordinary people could not have done much of great offense against gods nor achieve any greatness.

When they were leaving Asphodel Meadow, Anne let out a yawn. Her knees were weak; her feet hurt; and her eyelids were heavy. Quietly, she asked if Rob could take her back to her chamber. Rob nodded and Anne sat down in the ferry. Like Richard, Rob was also a god. Because of that, Rob did not need to sleep or rest and only eats for pleasure. Anne, on the other hand, had no such luxury. If she kept the track of time, then she’d traveled with Rob for more than 12 hours.

No wonder she was exhausted!

Returning to the chamber, she went straight to the bed and fell asleep.

***

When she woke up, she stayed in bed and waited for Richard to come to her. Then she remembered that he wasn’t here.

And that he had given her work to do.

Anne got out of the bed. Her ladies came to attend her. They remained respectful to her as if Richard were watching them. After she finished dressing, she went to Rob Percy’s ferry again to continue exploring the real of Underworld. She remembered seeing the three old women with their endless spinning; and she remembered the Asphodel Meadow and the Lethe River. The thought of forgetting the past brought her chills and discomforts. Thinking about her past, Anne could not bear of thought of forgetting anyone: her father, her nanny, people of Warwick, even Lady Margaret Beaufort.

And she would not want to forget Richard.

“This is the Acheron, the river of pain,” Rob told her. “It leads to the Field of Punishment.”

By its name, Anne could guess what it meant.

Only after one glance, she shut her eyes and trembled in fear. Yet, this time, Richard wasn’t here to comfort her.

“Mortals who committed crimes against gods shall receive their eternal punishment here,” Rob said, as if he had not noticed Anne’s reactions. Here, men and women chained to the wall or tied to the stake—suffering from pain, hunger, thirst, or exhaustion. A man chained to the wall while two vultures fed on his regenerating liver; a woman tied to a stake with food within inches from her face; a man stood in a pool of water but he will never be able to drink the water for his thirst.

“Can we leave?” Anne asked, her voice barely came out.

Rob led her away.

Anne nearly vomited after leaving the Field of Punishment. It was too much for her.

After the Field of Punishment was the river Cocytus, known as the river of wailing.

“This river is made up from the tears of the souls,” Rob said. “Hence it’s the river of lamentation.”

“Where does this river lead us to? Which field?”

“Nowhere,” Rob replied. “This river has no end.”

By the river Cocytus was a line of souls waiting to be judged by Francis Lovell. Many were crying, and their tears fell into Cocytus.

Among the souls was an old woman. Covering her face and knelt on the ground, tears fell from her eyes. She was full of grief; it was a pitiful sight.

“Wait,” Anne stopped Rob before he could row the ferry away. She had Rob row the ferry towards that old woman.

“My lady,” Rob was hesitating. “My Lord Richard—“

“I only want to look at her,” Anne said. She found that old woman strangely familiar. Curious, she wanted to see who it is.

As she approached closer, that old woman removed her hands from her face.

She saw Anne, and she gasped.

“My Anne! My little Anne!” It was her nanny.

Covering her mouth, Anne was shocked.

“You are here,” her nanny wept. “Your father is worried sick! He searched the entire kingdom for you! I feared for you day and night. The Lancastrians heard that you are missing…the militant Queen Margaret is saying that the King no longer has an heir…she is forcing your father’s hand to name her son as his heir…wars…”

Hearing that, Anne’s heart was breaking. Crying, she mumbled, “And you…”

“I lost you, my little Anne! I blame myself…had I not let you into the forests…and I insisted on you staying in the castle…I couldn’t eat or sleep…and I wasted away…”

“My father…”

“He is wasting away. Exhaustion and sadness…it’s eating him up.”

For a while, Anne could not even speak. “What should I do?”

“How did you get here, my child? What happened?”

“He took me here…he…”

“If you are not dead…if you can…find a way…go back to your father…Your kingdom needs you…Your father needs you too…” Before she could finish, the guards were dragging her away. The line needed to keep moving. No soul was allowed to lag behind.

“Nanny! My nanny!” Anne cried as she reached out to grab her hand.

“Anne! My child!” Her nanny, too, was reaching for her as she was dragged away.

Watching, Anne cried and cried.

***

She returned to her chamber and cried herself to sleep.

Guilt and grief consumed her.

She was here in the Underworld living in a luxurious life. In the mortal realm, however, her loved ones where suffering due to her disappearance.

_Her father was searching for her in desperation…_

_He has no other child or heir…_

_Queen Margaret is forcing his hands to name her son as his heir…_

_War…_

_Her father is all alone…_

_No, no, no…_

Wiping her tears away, she saw the loom in her chamber. Immediately, she remembered what Richard said to her before his departure.

_If you do accomplish this, then I will grant you any wish._

Any wish…any wish…

She got off the bed and went to the loom. The spiders came out to assist her weaving. Oh, what had she saw by far? The rivers, the fields, the old women, the life threads…recalling everything she saw by far, she began to work.

She would finish this by the time Richard comes back.

He promised her to grant her wish.

He was an honorable, fair god after all.

He would keep his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes in this chapter are based on the Greek Underworld. I used my creativity to make some changes, like the river of lamentation is made from the tears of the souls.
> 
> Comment please!


	12. Chapter 12

Anne threw herself at work. She ate, worked, and slept. With the help from the spiders and Rob Percy giving her a thorough tour of the Underworld, piece by piece, she began to weave out the image of the realm.

Her dedication to her work had earned admiration from many servants. In her heart, however, Anne was thinking of her kingdom, her father, and her people.

_He will grant me any wish…_

When he comes back, she would present her product to him. He would be pleased, and then she would ask him to grant her a wish.

Never in her life had she ever imagined that one day she could ask the Lord of Underworld for this. She shuddered slightly at his possible reaction. The Lord of Underworld would fly in unimaginable rage if any soul dares to escape his realm. But then again, she would never forgive herself for allowing her father and her kingdom to suffer as thus.

Anne worked tirelessly. Her fingers were sore and her energy was draining. Her body grew weaker and weaker.

The servants brought her food, wine, and sweetmeat everyday; but nothing helped. She continued to ail until one day she fell onto the ground.

“My lady, you must rest,” her ladies urged her.

“No,” Anne replied weakly but determinedly. “I must have it done…I promised him.”

The ladies tried their best to keep her in bed. Not that they truly cared for her, they were more afraid of their Lord Richard’s reaction had she ended up ill or possibly dead. She was, after all, a mortal.

***

Slowly, Anne grew weaker and weaker, to the point that she could hardly stand. She didn’t know why.

But she could’ve cared less for herself. When her ladies were away, she sneaked out of the bed to finish her work, even if she had to crawl. Finally, after all these times before the loom, she finished.

Looking at her achievement, Anne could not believe it. Before she could give it a second look, she blacked out.

When she came to, she found herself in bed, surrounded by her ladies.

“What…what is happening to me?” She asked faintly.

No one answered her. The ladies presented a basin of water to wash her face. From the water, she saw her reflection—pale, thin, hollowed cheek, and dark rings under the eyes.

She was no longer beautiful…

Shocked, she immediately asked for a mirror. With one of the ladies holding a mirror before her, Anne looked at the reflection of herself. Indeed, she looked sick and pale.

How did she end up looking like this?

Richard…he would probably discard her…

After all, no king or god would want an ugly woman to be his consort. Breaking down, Anne buried her face into the pillow and cried. Her face saddened her and frightened her. The face in the mirror was a face of a dead woman.

***

She was still in bed when he returned. Initially, Richard was surprised that Anne wasn’t there to receive him. The servants informed him that she fell ill. Hearing that, he immediately went to her bedchamber.

She was there, lying in bed face down. Her face was buried in the pillows. Her hand grasped her handkerchief.

“Anne…” Richard went to her bedside and sat. Stroking her hair, he said gently, “I’ve returned…Anne, what is it?”

She stirred a little. Slowly, she pushed herself up by the elbow. Realizing that he had returned, all types of emotion came to her.

She missed him…

She had something to show him…

She had something to ask from him…

She was afraid that it might anger him…

And she was relieved that he’s back.

Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his heart. “Sweeting…”

Anne made no response; she only wept.

He held her chin to make her look at him and wiped her tears away. “I have returned.”

Suddenly, Anne pulled away. “No…don’t look…”

“Anne…”

“No!” She shook her head. “I’m hideous now. I’m so ugly…I don’t want you to see it!”

“Nonsense!” Richard pulled her back into her arms. “You are always beautiful to me!”

Weeping against his chest, Anne whispered, “I don’t know what is happening to me. I’m so weak…I can barely stand, as if I have no strength at all…”

“Hush love,” Richard gently murmured against her hair. “You will get well again.”

Anne remained silently in his arms.

“Have you finished it?” He asked her.

“Finished what?”

“Weaving,” Richard reminded her. “The image of my realm.”

That brought light to her eyes. Pulling away, using all the strength she had, she tried to get out of the bed to fetch it.

“Shh, don’t.” Richard stopped her and had her ladies to get it for her.

They laid it out on her bed, the bowed and left them alone.

“Look,” Anne said proudly as she pointed at her work. “I did it. Aren’t you pleased, my lord Richard?”

His eyes fixed on it. Then he looked back at her.

“You finished it…” He muttered.

“I did,” Anne nodded. Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. He kissed her so passionately that Anne could hardly breathe. He grabbed the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head. Laying her down, he cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, “Tell me, Anne my dear heart, what wish would you like me to grant you?”

“I…I…” She began but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Anything, my love, anything,” Richard murmured as he nuzzled her neck. “I made a promise to grant you any wish if you finished your work. A god shall not turn back on his words.”

“I…I…” Anne paused and gathered all her courage to spill out the words, “I wish…that my sister Isabel can return to the mortal realm.”

Instantly, he pulled away from her.

“What did you say?” He asked evenly and coldly; his eyes turned dark.

Lying on the bed, Anne looked at him beseechingly, “I like you to release my sister to the mortal realm, where she can reunite with my father. My father—“

“Hush!” He shouted. “Do not say another word!”

“But you did promise,” Anne continued. “You promised to grant me any wish…All I ask from you is to—“

Before she could finish, he rose from the bed to leave. Clutching onto his sleeve, Anne begged, “No, don’t go. Please, listen to me—“

Without looking back, he pulled away and left her chamber. Anne would’ve gone after him had she had the strength. The sound of door slam coincided with the sound of her heart broken. Wordlessly and without a single tear, she remained in bed like dead.

Perhaps it had escaped her mind that mortals could only come to the Underworld after death. She, a live mortal, came to the Underworld like any mortal sent to a dungeon. Days without sunlight—no mortal can survive long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	13. Chapter 13

She remained in bed as she was when Richard left her. Her heart was tearing apart, piece by piece.

He had promised her to grant her any wish if she weaves an image of his realm. She did, but he turned back on his promise.

She knew he would not like what she’d asked for, but still…

She hadn’t seen Richard for a long while and she was left alone in her chamber. She could not eat or sleep. Like a shell, she stared emptily into the ceiling.

The chamber door was opened. Anne did not make any response. By the sounds of the footsteps, she knew it was Richard. She turned her back to him and buried her face into the pillows. She had so much to say to him, but there were only tears. He sat on the bed and was about to say something, but then paused. He just sat there as if he was waiting for her to turn to him.

But she didn’t.

Stubbornly, she refused to look at him.

Frustrated, he pulled the cover away and the grabbed her arm to pull her up.

She sat silently before him.

He was certainly surprised and angry by her request. Yet, seeing her thus, his heart—once cold and hard—melted. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

“You can change your mind,” he said evenly.

She shook her head. “I will not. All I ask for—“

“Enough!” He shouted and pushed her away abruptly. “Say it no more!”

Using all her strength, Anne crept out of the bed and went to him. “Why? You are the Lord of Underworld. If only—“

“Don’t!”

Anne stopped pressing him. Instead, she took a deep breath and asked gently, “Why did you bring me here? You said that you love me, but you don’t.”

“How can you say that?” His face turned pale upon hearing that.

“But it is true,” Anne went on without even looking at him. “You brought me here, while leaving my kingdom and my family—“

“Your home is here!”

“And my heart is breaking knowing how my father is ailing and that people are dying—“

“Enough!”

“You’re making me your queen, for what?” Anne asked. “I have nothing to do here. I can’t give you children. I am only a mortal. Here, I only have you but you are dedicated to your duty as the Lord of this realm and I don’t see much of you. I spent day and night without knowing time. I haven’t seen natural light for…I don’t even know how long.” She paused. “I am a mortal, and I was taught how to love. And I do love my father and my kingdom. And thus I feel nothing but pain upon knowing their suffering. You are a god…all you know is power and dominance. You don’t know how I feel—“

He interrupted her by grabbing her hands and forcing her to face him.

“You can’t say that,” he said bitterly. “How can you doubt my love for you?”

“If you truly love me, then you would’ve granted me my wish!” Anne said with tears streaming down from her eyes. “My kingdom needs me; my father needs a daughter, an heir. I could’ve asked you to release me back to my kingdom, but I can’t, because I don’t want to leave you.”

“And you believe your sister can stop these wars?” Richard asked. “It’s not that simple. One living girl is not going to make a difference.”

“But it can!” Anne insisted. “If Isabel were alive again, then my father would have a daughter, an heir. Lancaster cannot use the reason that my father is heirless to conquer my kingdom. My sister Isabel will then marry Prince Edward of Lancaster and they will inherit the thrones after my father. There will be no more war.”

“It’s not that simple,” Richard repeated himself. “Haven’t you seen this entire realm? Haven’t you learned anything? Why do people die? Why is there war? Plague? And famine? It’s all in the hands of gods but mortals as well. By nature, mortals hunger for power and wealth; they make foolish decisions; they win and they lose. Lives are destined to end—either in bed or in battlefield. Because of their weakness, they turn to us. Like the mortals, we the gods have our own ambitions and desires. We make our decisions, sometimes wise and sometimes foolish. You truly think existence of one woman can stop a war? It’s not going to happen. What is destined to be is destined to be. My duty as the Lord of Underworld is to maintain the balance of life and death. I can only watch as souls coming to my realm and give them the judgment they deserve. But no more.”

“You are a god, but you are taking me, a mortal, to be your queen,” Anne said. “Aren’t you breaking the rules? How can I be your queen? You are a god and you can stay young eternally. I, on the other hand…”

“When I gave you that task to weave the image of my realm, I promised you to grant you any wish. I meant it truly. What I have expected you to ask from me is to make you a goddess,” Richard told her. “Ambrosia—only my lady mother Cecily can give it. When I went to see her and my brother King Edward, I have informed them of my choice. They thought I went mad. Perhaps, I am mad because I am madly in love with you. I told them my promise to you. If you can change your mind and ask me to make you a goddess so that you can be my true queen, I will take you to see my mother and show her your accomplishment. A god cannot turn back on his words. You will be given ambrosia and become immortal. By then you can bear my child. You are a mortal…you cannot last long in my realm, even if you want to. Days without seeing natural light, you will waste away.”

 _So that is why I’m growing weak,_ Anne thought.

“Why do you love me?” She asked.

He tore open his doublet and shirt, showing her his scar on the chest. “This scar…is from Tom’s deadliest dart,” he told her. “It went in the deepest as it can. My love for you is true…and I feel what you feel. What pains you pains me as well for my heart is linked to yours. Tom’s dart…his spell…is a curse. Every time when you stopped think of me…or not loving me, this scar deepens.”

Anne was stunned. She carefully touched his chest. Slowly, she sank down onto her knees and held him by the legs. “My Lord Richard, forgive me. I should not have doubted your love for me. But I can’t stay here knowing my father, my kingdom, and everyone I love is dying and suffering. Please, release my sister. She will bring peace and stop the war. And I will stay by your side, even if I am to be wasted away…If you were to release my sister, everyone in my kingdom will be forever grateful to your kindness…”

“You know I cannot do that,” Richard insisted. “Once a soul entered the realm of dead—“

“But you broke the rules as well,” Anne pointed out. “You took me here and made me your queen. Before you, I was to wed another.” She bit her lips and continued, “You are a fair god, Richard. You took a daughter from my father, and thus you should return him another one. I am not here because of death. I am here because of love.”

After a long moment of silent, with Anne staring at his shadow on the ground, he nodded.

Her eyes flickered.

He agreed?

Her eyes brightened as he pulled her back up to her feet.

He told her, “Rob will show you the way. Your sister had been good and she is now in heaven living among the gods. Rob will take you to heaven and you will see your sister there and bring her back to the mortal realm.”

The Heaven was in the sky; the mortal realm was on earth in the middle; and Underworld was beneath the ground.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully and kissed his knuckles.

“But remember one rule: you must not look back at your sister before you reached to the mortal realm,” Richard warned. “If you do so, your sister’s soul will be shattered and you will never see her again.”

Anne nodded. She kissed his knuckles again and rested her head against his chest.

Her sister would reunite with her father and bring peace to Warwick. She would stay here with Richard.

She would be wasted away, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	14. Chapter 14

In a grave silence, Richard escorted Anne to an empty ferry. He placed a heavy cloak around her shoulders and told her, “Don’t say anything. The ferry will take you from here to the Heaven. When you see your sister, reach out to her and pull her onto the boat. The ferry will then take you back to the mortal realm. Do not look back at her. If you do, your sister’s soul will disappear. By then, if it were to happen, not even I can save her.”

Blinking her tears, Anne nodded. She released Richard’s hand as the ferry departed.

She could not stop looking at him.

In her heart, she could not be more grateful.

She continued to look at him until he was out of her sight.

If she were to die by his side, then she’d die happily.

***

She was alone in the ferry. Rob Percy was not there to keep her company. Naturally, what Richard did was against the rules. Thus, it’d be the best for no one to be involved except the two of them—only Richard and Anne.

The ferry floated on the Styx River, the central river of the Underworld and also the longest. Initially Anne was standing, but then she became so tired that she had to sit down. All by herself, as time went by, she became scared. She lied down and looked above her. There was only darkness.

Her eyelids were heavy; she closed her eyes.

Strangely, her surrounding became brighter and brighter. Soon, the flowers were blooming and grasses were growing. Anne was no longer in a dark Styx River. Instead, she was in a stream surrounded by the meadows. The clouds were white as lambs and the sky was clear and blue. The air was fresh; and the birds sang the sweetest melodies. Was she in Heaven? She saw a group of young girls running around and laughing.

She could almost touch them.

Then the laughter stopped.

A solemn music was playing.

The sky was now covered by the dark clouds.

A group of priests, all dressed in black, was led by a figure in a dark blue cloak; the figure’s face was covered by a hood. The priests were carrying a casket. Suddenly, Anne was not in the ferry anymore. Instead, she was standing before the hooded figure. A black raven flew by.

“Who died?” Anne asked.

“The Princess of Warwick,” the hooded figure replied in a whisper. “It was bloody, and red.”

The figure then removed the hood.

It was the long, pale face of an old acquaintance—her mentor, Lady Margaret Beaufort.

Anne jerked.

Only then she found herself lying in the ferry.

Lady Margaret Beaufort was gone.

She was back in the Styx River.

She never left.

It was all a dream, a nightmare.

Was it…a dream or a seeing?

Anne shivered.

Only now Richard wasn’t here to comfort her or to hold her.

Richard…

She could not bear the thought of leaving him. She knew by this arrangement she would eventually die in the Underworld. But to be apart from him, her heart could not take it. Over and over again, she was telling herself that this was for the best.

Come what may.

***

She couldn’t remember how long she had sailed. However, the ferry did successfully take her to the Heaven.

It was so bright that Anne had to cover her eyes. She had been shut away from the light for too long.

Everyone here was beautiful, healthy, and happy.

Now, she needed to find Isabel.

Only one barrier: she could not recall what Isabel looked like.

The sisters only spent five years together before Anne was sent to sanctuary to be a priestess. Then years later, Isabel died. Anne closed her eyes and tried hard to recall every moment she had spent with her sister. Slowly, it came back to her.

Her sister’s scent…when she held her tight.

Her sister’s laughter…when they played in the garden.

Her sister’s voice…when she was reading to her.

Yes, Isabel had long dark hair.

Unlike Anne, she was tall and stunningly beautiful.

When she was a child, Anne used to call Isabel “Izzy”.

“Izzy…” Anne muttered the name. Then she called out, “Izzy!”

She called again, louder this time. “Izzy!”

A white figure with long dark hair came close to the ferry. “Annie…”

Only Isabel called her that.

Instantly, Anne recognized her. Reaching out her hand and holding back her tears, Anne guided Isabel into the ferry. How she wanted to embrace her!

“Izzy…” She began.

“Annie, my sister,” Isabel replied with much affection.

“You remember me? The last time you saw me—“

“Sisters always know,” Isabel told her.

“Come Isabel, we must go,” Anne said to her.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

The ferry departed.

Anne stood before Isabel with back to her. She remembered Richard’s warning.

_Do not look back. If you do, your sister’s soul will disappear._

“Annie, how can I go home? I’m in Heaven,” Isabel said, confused.

“Richard, the Lord of Underworld, is very kind. He is touched by our father’s loyalty and showed his mercy.”

“How could it be?” Isabel was in disbelief. “Richard is most heartless god. He shows mercy to no one.”

“He is hard, but he does have kindness in him,” Anne said gently. “I saw it. And he is allowing you to return to our father’s side.”

“How is our father?” Isabel asked.

“He…he is sick,” Anne replied sadly, recalling what her nanny told her. “The kingdom of Lancaster and their militant queen are waging war against us. Warwick cannot be heirless…” She stopped right there.

“Annie, what happened to you? How did you die?”

“I…I…” Anne did not know how to answer her.

“When we return to the mortal realm, you will come with?” Isabel asked.

Anne was silent.

“Annie, please, come with me,” Isabel beseeched. “We’ve parted so long. Together, we can bring much happiness to our father and to our kingdom.”

Slowly, Anne shook her head. “I can’t…Richard had not granted me—“

“You don’t need to think that!” Isabel exclaimed. “Just come with me.”

Anne did not respond.

“Annie,” Isabel grew suspicious and curious. “What are you truly doing in the Underworld?”

Anne remained silent.

“Look at me, Annie!” Isabel’s tone grew serious and demanding.

“I can’t!” Anne looked away.

“Annie, what is happening? Tell me the truth!”

Taking a deep breath, Anne muttered, “He…he has taken me to the Underworld…to make me his queen.”

Isabel could not believe her ears. “Impossible! He…is the Lord of the Underworld?”

Richard’s name was too much for Isabel even to say.

Anne nodded.

“Annie, don’t be stupid!” Isabel rebuked. “You are a mortal! Marriage between deity and mortal is never possible!”

“But he loves me,” Anne replied insistently. “He loves me enough to allow you—“

“No!” Isabel refused to listen. “By marrying him, you will incur the wrath of other gods!”

“But he will protect me!”

“Annie—“

“No, Izzy,” Anne shook her head. “Go home, and be a good daughter to our father. He needs you.”

After saying that, the ferry entered a cloud of mists. Then, the mists began to part. Anne’s eyes widened with happiness.

Her home!

A place she hadn’t seen for too long!

All types of emotion came to her.

The forest...the river…the castle…

“Izzy, we’re home!” In the midst of joy, she turned her head to look at her sister.

And Isabel looked at her.

Suddenly, Anne froze.

Richard’s warning.

No…

Reaching out her hand, she tried to grab Isabel to get a hold of her.

“Annie…” Before she could finish, Isabel was disappearing, little by little from her feet then slowly to her head.

“No!” Anne cried out in desperation.

But no mercy.

Soon, her hand was empty.

Isabel was gone.

Anne was all alone in the ferry.

She was so shattered that tears could not even come out.

***

In his palace, Richard the Lord of Underworld saw it all from his crystal ball.

He knew it.

He knew it was going to end up thus.

Mortals…always stubbornly try to resist their fate. In the end, there was only tragedy.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked away from the crystal ball.

A tear fell from his eye.

A rare occurrence for the Lord of the Underworld.

***

The ferry had returned to the realm of the Underworld by the Styx River.

In the ferry laid Anne, who was heartbroken, even though she looked no less beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!
> 
> Anne's scene in the end is based on the tale of "The Lady of Shalott". Like Anne, Lady of Shalott is locked away from the world and must weave images on her loom. She died of a broken heart in a boat that carried her to Camelot (after she saw Lancelot from her window - unrequited love), where Lancelot found her and commented her on beauty.


	15. Chapter 15

Richard lied half-sitting in the four-poster bed. Anne lied lifelessly against him.

She had not spoken since returning from Heaven. She only shed tears silently.

She refused to eat or drink. She did not ask anything from Richard either, as if she was submitted to her fate—to die in the Underworld in his arms. If that were to happen, she would have to go to Francis to receive her judgment. Heaven, Hell, or wondering around in the Underworld, she would not be staying with Richard.

Anne moved slightly. She adjusted her position and rested her face against the back of his hand. Although she had not said it, by her action, she was attached to him.

She would want to stay with him.

Not because she promised, but because of her desire.

For her, Richard, the most obstinate and rule-biding deity, had broke most conventional rule by allowing Anne to take her sister Isabel back to the mortal realm. She knew his love for her by now. It was all clear to her.

“I don’t want to leave you,” she whispered against his hand. These were the first words she said to him since her return.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

He closed his eyes and felt the pain from his chest.

King of Warwick had made numerous sacrifices to him. The head priestess Margaret Beaufort had had a vision; that his daughter Anne was taken by the Lord of Underworld. Hearing that, the King sacrificed countless black horses, black sheep, and black oxen. On his knees, he bowed very low before the temple.

“My Lord Richard of Underworld, please forgive me for my past offenses. My daughter Anne is very dear to me. My kingdom needs her to stop this war with Lancaster and bring peace. I have lost my wife and my older daughter Isabel. I only have Anne. Please return her to me, and I’m more than willing to sacrifice anything you ask for.”

Richard heard him.

And Anne had said to him, “You broke the rules. You’ve taken a daughter away from him, and thus you should return him another.”

His mother goddess Cecily and his brother Edward King of Gods were not approving this so-called marriage either.

“Are you mad?” Goddess Cecily looked at him in disbelief. “You are marrying a mortal?”

“Take her as your lover!” Edward King of Gods said. “She can’t be your queen.”

“She is the queen of my choice!” Richard insisted.

“But she is a mortal!” Edward reminded him. “How long can she survive in Underworld? Without light? Without fresh air? She will die sooner or later!”

“You can grant her Ambrosia, just like you did for Elizabeth!”

“Elizabeth is at least a half-god!” Edward said, showing his disapproval and anger. He was not happy for anyone to bring up Elizabeth’s lowly mortal past.

“I made her a promise,” Richard stood by his ground. “A god shall never turn his back on a promise.”

“And did she ask you for Ambrosia?” Goddess Cecily asked.

Richard bit his lips. “No. Not yet.”

“Then she can’t have it,” Goddess Cecily said firmly.

How did he wish that Anne had asked him for Ambrosia after his return from Heaven! Had she done that, she would be a goddess by now and he would crown her as his queen. To him, Anne was his heart and his other half. No one could replace her.

She may be innocent, naïve, foolish, and stubborn—but she was his Anne.

But now he had decided…

Holding her tighter against his heart, he buried his face in her hair, as if he was convincing himself otherwise.

His action alerted Anne.

What…

“No…” She whispered. “No…”

Two maids came with a cloak and a blanket. They draped the cloak around her shoulders as Richard picked her up from the bed.

Suddenly, Anne gained strength. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she beseechingly whispered, “No, no…don’t leave me…no!”

He carried her to a ferry. Before Anne could protest any further, he gave her a kiss on the eyes. Instantly, Anne fell asleep.

He placed her into the ferry and covered her with the blanket to keep her warm. Kissing her hand and each one of her fingers, he finally released her and watched as the ferry flowed away and eventually disappeared from his sight.

The pain in his chest became so strong that he lost his balance.

Servants came to his assistance before he pushed them away.

He rushed back to his chamber and shut himself in.

***

“What have you done!” Elizabeth Queen of Gods slapped her son Thomas sharply across the face. “I asked you to curse that daughter of Warwick! I asked you to make her marry a monster—“

“But Richard is a monster!” Thomas defended himself. “You’ve said that many times.”

“How dare you!” Elizabeth was angrier than ever.

She wanted to see Anne taken by an ogre, a monster. But instead, she almost became Queen of Underworld—almost to her equal.

“Can you undo the curse?” Goddess Cecily asked evenly. “Reverse the spell, and we can put it behind us.”

“I can’t,” Thomas murmured. “I used my deadliest dart, and it went in too deep.”

Goddess Cecily shook her head. Anne had now returned to the mortal realm, and she was to marry King Edward of Lancaster. She hoped that her youngest son would not become mad over this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!
> 
> This is not the end!


	16. Chapter 16

Anne was now home in the mortal realm. Sadly, it longer felt like home.

The castle was still there; her father was ailing but alive; the forests, rivers, the people were all there like they were before she was taken to the Underworld. However, she could not feel the same.

Neither did people treat her as kind as they did before.

Once, she was a revered and beloved priestess and heiress to the kingdom.

Now, people avoided her like plague.

Richard, Lord of the Underworld, was a fearful figure to the mortals. No mortal could’ve gone to his realm and come back alive. When people saw her, they acted as if she was death itself. In fear and panic, they would back away and say a prayer. This was a stark contrast to how she had been treated in the Underworld.

Her father had yet spoken to her.

He did come to see her, once, but then ordered her to be locked up. He had said that it was for “the princess’ protection”, but Anne no longer saw him as a loving father-figure. Two days after her lock up, a group of women came in under the lead of Lady Margaret Beaufort, who had “seen” the forbidden fruit been bitten. Against her will, Anne was forced to endure a humiliating examination, where the ladies were relieved to find her still a virgin.

Then they saw the ring on her left hand—the exact ring Richard had placed on her hand.

They did everything they could to remove it. However, it was in vain. Before they could try any harder, Anne bit Lady Margaret hard on the wrist.

“Get out…Get out!” She screamed.

When the ladies left, Anne stood shaking.

Her eyes were still; and her lips were pale.

Soon, she fell onto the hard ground and cried.

There was no tear; only her wailing.

***

“I will not marry that princess of death!” King Edward of Lancaster protested vehemently. “I am a prince as light. She will bring nothing except for misfortune—“

“Hush!” Militant Queen Margaret rebuked her son. “This is not about you. This is about the entire kingdom of Lancaster! We cannot have anymore wars! Bloodshed and money, too much for Lancaster and Warwick.”

“So to bring peace, you’d sacrifice my happiness and force me to bed a girl touched by death!”

Queen Margaret sharply slapped him across the face. “Stop acting like a boy! You are a King, act like one!”

Rubbing his face, King Edward of Lancaster spoke no more.

“You are to marry Princess Anne of Warwick. As her husband, you will rule the Kingdom of Warwick if she is incompetent to rule. I have heard…that Princess Anne had sunk into madness since she was found. The Princess is weak, and I don’t assume she will live more than five years or so. Marry her, swallow your pride, and show yourself as a prince with a great heart—and a man who fit to rule both kingdoms. After Princess Anne passed on, you can marry again. By then, you shall marry a woman of your own choice and rule over two kingdoms.”

Biting his lips, Edward of Lancaster hatefully whispered, “I am the King, mother.”

And no longer that boy whom she could control.

“I know that,” Queen Margaret said, and then gave him a bow.

Edward of Lancaster walked away without giving his mother another look.

She had always treated him like a child.

How he hated to be his mother’s puppet king.

***

The wedding was to be held on the border of Warwick and Lancaster.

In a plain white dress and covered in white veil, Anne was escorted to meet her betrothed. She was still wearing that ring Richard placed on her hand. In her heart, she only had one husband; and that’s Richard.

Queen Margaret gave her reluctant son a nudge.

“Go on, meet your bride,” she whispered. “Remember, be kind.”

Swallowing his disgust and fear, King Edward of Lancaster, stepped up to meet his betrothed.

Up in the sky, Thomas God of Love, prepared his dart.

The moment when her ladies removed her veil, he shot his dart deep into Edward of Lancaster’s heart.

He was following the order of Cecily, Mother of Gods.

Before seeing Anne, Edward of Lancaster had envisioned her as dark, hideous creature barely clinging on life. To his surprise, he found Anne rather besotting and attractive, and full of innocence and purity. Instead of abhorrence, he felt the need to love and protect her.

“Princess Anne,” he greeted her softly and brushed his lips against her fingers. After he saw the ring on her hand, his eyes and grip on her hands hardened. Anne shivered and trembled. Seeing her reaction, quickly, Edward of Lancaster softened, “Fear me not, our marriage will be happy and fruitful. It will bring peace to both Warwick and Lancaster.” He  then pulled out his sword and swiftly cut a flying pigeon in half.

Drift of blood spilled into Queen Margaret’s face.

As an impeccable High Queen, she showed no emotion.

“Anyone, who dares to disrespect Princess Anne or spread any rumors, shall answer to me!” He announced.

Taking Anne’s hand, he said gently, “Come.”

Anne silently followed him. Her white dress brushed against the dead pigeon on the ground.

***

On her knees, Lady Margaret Beaufort was in the middle of a prayer.

King Edward of Lancaster, ignoring the protest of other priestesses, barged in. Throwing gold coins on the ground, he said to Margaret Beaufort, “You have seeing. Tell me, what do you see? What is going to happen on my wedding? What is my future?”

Closing her eyes, Lady Margaret Beaufort murmured, “Death…red…sea of red…”

“What did you say?” Angered, King Edward of Lancaster grabbed Lady Margaret by the neck.

“I see darkness…a black falcon…”

Hearing that, King Edward of Lancaster threw Lady Margaret onto the ground. “I will marry Princess Anne! I will be King of Warwick! No one and _nothing_ will get in my way!”

He turned his back on Lady Margaret and walked away.

“Beware of your arrogance, Your Grace!” Lady Margaret Beaufort warned. “Or you will lose it all!”

In response, he pulled out his sword and was ready to kill her had his squire not held him back.

_Darkness…a black falcon…_

He remembered the ring on her hand.

No, Princess Anne is his; and no one else’s.

“Have the soldiers prepared,” he quietly ordered his squires. “On the day of the wedding fest, if a black falcon is near, shoot it down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	17. Chapter 17

“Mother,” Margaret Goddess of Wisdom and War came to see Cecily, the Mother of Gods. “Dickon has gone mad.”

Cecily wasn’t surprised at all. “Oh.”

“Mother, something must be done!” Margaret said with worry. “Dickon has shut himself in and neglected his duties. Francis is doing everything he can! But the Underworld needs its god! Dickon must—“

“He will,” Cecily said nonchalantly but determinedly.

“How?” Margaret asked. “You…you are not going to grant ambrosia—“

“No,” Cecily replied before she could finish. “Ambrosia cannot be given to any mortal. The recipient must be at least a half-god. Elizabeth’s mother is a nymph and that’s why she’s given ambrosia. Her son with her deceased mortal husband had become a god against the rules, all because of Ned’s lust for her! It cannot happen again!”

“So…” Margaret was curious on what her mother had in plan.

“That mortal girl will live her life as a mortal queen. She will have a husband who loves her as much as Dickon did. She should be satisfied with that. As for Dickon, I have plans for him.”

Margaret asked no more.

***

The night before her wedding, Anne could not sleep. She twisted and turned the ring on her left hand. By heart and by soul, she was already married to Richard. How could she ever take another man as husband? No one could take Richard’s place. She closed her eyes and reminisced every time they’ve spent together.

His touch…

His caress…

His kiss…

His warmth…

His love…

Slipping her night shift off her body, Anne imagined how Richard would’ve done now, if they were still together. He would have kissed her belly, cupped her breasts, rubbed her nipples, and caressed her thighs. And yet, he would not take her virginity.

When she was in the Underworld, she was clueless on what it means to go all the way. Now she knew, in a traumatic painful way after Lady Margaret Beaufort had her examined.

Richard was waiting.

He was waiting for her to tell him that she wanted to be his wife, and that she wanted to be a goddess so that they could be together for an eternity.

But that never happened.

It was too late when she realized how much Richard meant to her.

Edward of Lancaster may be good to her, but he was not Richard.

Tomorrow night, it would be his hands—Edward’s—that explore her body.

Anne trembled at that thought.

***

Goddess Cecily sat proudly on her throne as Elizabeth came to see her. “You’ve done what I’ve asked for?”

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied. Behind her walked out a brunette beauty with sparkling blue eyes. By first glance, one would’ve mistaken her as Princess Anne.

But she wasn’t Anne. Instead, she was a nymph; Grace was her name.

Cecily wanted her son Richard to move on as Anne was to be married off. To “cure” his madness and obsession, she had Elizabeth to create a beauty that resembles Anne. Elizabeth had handpicked a nymph, who bore the same features as Princess Anne. With her powers, she added more beauty and grace. Cecily was pleased with what she saw.

“You know that once you entered the Underworld, there is no return,” Cecily murmured. Indeed, the only who could’ve done that was Richard himself; and now Anne too.

Enough rules had been broken and manipulated.

It was not to happen again.

And that was why Elizabeth refused to allow her son Thomas to follow Grace to the Underworld. By Cecily’s plan, she would’ve wanted her son Richard to fall in love with Grace under Thomas’ spell. Since Thomas couldn’t go to the Underworld, because of his mother’s protectiveness and of his own fear, a love potion was created. Elizabeth handed the vial to Grace.

“Take this,” Cecily instructed. “If all work out, you will be Queen of Underworld.”

Unlike Anne, who was a mortal, Grace was a river goddess like Elizabeth’s own mother.

***

Anne stood numbly as her ladies dressed her in a wedding gown.

She would be Queen of Lancaster. Soon, the two kingdoms would be united.

In her heart, there was only Richard.

***

Grace came to the Underworld. Rob Percy had received the message from Cecily. Respectfully, he took Grace to Richard’s chamber. The servants opened the door. Since Anne left, Richard had never left his chamber. The door was shut like the one of a tomb.

She entered the chamber and the door was closed after her.

“Richard…” She came to him slowly.

In a dark chamber lightened by a few candles, Richard sat in a chair with his back to her. He was not even in his doublet.

“Richard…” She said his name again.

She walked around and knelt to face him.

His face was very pale; dark rings were under his eyes. His hair was disarray.

He was in pain.

Grace carefully brought the candles closer to her so that he could have a better look at her face.

“Anne?” That was the first thing he said as his eyes flickered.

Jealousy flashed across her heart; but Grace was clever. Instead of correcting him, she went along with the game. “Yes, Richard. It’s me.”

His hand rose to touch her face. Pressing his palm against her lips, she kissed his fingers, which were now boney.

Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. His hand went to her back to unlace her dress, which was soon pooled by her waist. Unlacing his trousers, he had her straddling him. As they made love, Richard watched, with his glassy eyes, Grace’s body moved against his. Her bare torso was flawless. Between her breasts, a vial was hung by her neck. He leaned over as if he was curious about the vial. But, instead, he turned his attention to her breasts and suckled her nipple as Grace threw her head back.

She was consumed by the passion and pleasure.

If this were her reward, then she wouldn’t mind to be “Anne”.

As he buried his head against her breasts, her hands went from his shoulders to his head to stroke his curls.

Taking her hands, he kissed and licked her fingers.

Suddenly, he noticed something: there was no ring.

That ring he placed on Anne’s hand…she could never remove it.

Then he looked at the vial around her neck.

Immediately, he understood.

“My Lord…” Grace was taken aback by his sudden stop.

“Get out!” Richard roared as he threw half-naked Grace to the ground. The vial was broken into pieces and the love potion spilled to the ground. “You are not Anne! Get out of my sight!”

In fear, Grace pulled up her dress to cover herself and bolted out of the chamber.

No, she wasn’t Anne.

How could she be?

Anne was in the mortal realm now.

In his crystal ball, Richard watched as Anne was all dressed for her wedding.

His Anne…

***

The wedding ceremony was held before the Temple in Warwick. Princess Anne of Warwick and King Edward of Lancaster were to marry before thousand witnesses—nobles and peasants from both kingdoms.

The groom, Edward of Lancaster, dressed richly in white with a golden coronet on his head. Blond hair and blue eyes, he was tall and handsome. Anne, dressed in white instead of in gold as she had once imagined, was covered in white veil. Both Queen Margaret and King of Warwick were sitting high up on the opposite side, watching as the bride and the groom stood before the priest.

Before the ceremony, the King of Warwick had consulted Lady Margaret Beaufort like Edward of Lancaster, asking the same question: what would happen at the wedding?

Lady Margaret Beaufort told him that his head would be hit on a rock.

Considering it a small matter, the warrior King dismissed it.

Queen Margaret was way too arrogant to even come to Lady Margaret Beaufort.

Anne’s face was hidden by the veil. By her demeanor, it was obvious that she was marrying for duty, not for happiness.

After the priest gave them his blessing, it was time for the King to remove her veil to exchange vows.

Edward of Lancaster said his vows proudly, word to word. Anne’s eyes were staring at the ground.

Then, suddenly, her eyes lightened.

Edward of Lancaster was pleased to see that. But, soon, his joy turned into anger.

Her eyes were looking at a certain direction. Turning his head, Edward of Lancaster saw a black falcon flew by. It quietly landed on the roof of the temple, watching solemnly. Immediately, Edward of Lancaster gave his leading guard a nod.

“No…” Anne beseeched, though her voice wasn’t coming out.

Grabbing her arm, Edward of Lancaster harshly pulled her aside as the archers prepared their bows and arrows as the King of Lancaster had ordered. They aimed the arrows at the falcon. Sensing danger, the falcon flew away.

A black net was thrown.

The falcon was trapped in the net and fell to the ground as archers were pulling back their bows.

“No…” Anne shook her head as she tried to pull away from Edward of Lancaster’s strong grip.

The archers released their arrows.

Using all her strength, Anne relieved herself from Lancaster and ran to the falcon, shielding it with her own body. Seeing that, Edward of Lancaster quickly ordered the archers to stop.

“Hold it! Don’t shoot!”

Too late.

Anne covered the falcon with her body.

Arrows, hundreds of them, fell from air and penetrated her body.

Her white wedding gown was becoming red, seething red.

Her face was stained with blood. Her eyes remained wide open.

She was still beautiful, but hauntingly beautiful.

Her action was not in vain. The black falcon was not killed, but injured.

The audience and guests were horrified.

Slowly, King of Warwick rose with his whole body shaking. Anne, his daughter, died…brutally killed. He had been on the battlefield for so many years, and yet he had never seen any soldier been slaughtered in a cruel way as such. Queen Margaret was also shocked. Seeing the way people looking at her, the militant queen, with tears in her eyes, shouted, “No! No! It was not by my order!” She proceeded to order the execution of her son’s leading guard.

In the midst of panic and chaos, the sky became dark. Winds began to howl.

Deicide…an unforgivable crime to be committed by a mortal.

A storm was here. Everything turned dark. People ran in panic and fear. King of Warwick lost his vision and balance in the howling wind. He fell to the ground with his head hit on a hard rock, which killed him instantly. Sensing gods were angered, the arrogant young King of Lancaster shouted for his guards for protection, while pulling out of his sword and killing anyone in his way. The archers, frightened, shot arrows everywhere to fend off the unseen forces.

By the time it was over, it was red everywhere with only a few survivors, among them Lady Margaret Beaufort and Henry Tudor, a distant cousin to King Edward of Lancaster.

Lady Margaret Beaufort’s seeing was proven true.

_Falcon…_

_Red…sea of red…_

_King of Warwick’s head would hit on a rock._

_King Edward of Lancaster…beware of his arrogance…_

Picking up the crown from the ground, Henry Tudor crowned himself as King.

Not just King of Lancaster.

But King of Lancaster and Warwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	18. Chapter 18

Anne was devastated after Richard sent her back to the mortal realm. He did what he had to do to save her life, but it was heartbreaking for her to be separated from him. She had wished that she could somehow go back to the realm of Underworld to be with Richard again.

Now, she got her wish.

However, it wasn’t in the way she had wanted.

She was back to the Underworld as one of the dead souls, waiting to be judged by Francis Lovell. Heaven, Field of Punishment, or wondering aimlessly by the Lethe River—it was all up to him.

Along with her father, Edward of Lancaster, Queen Margaret of Anjou, and hundreds of nobles, soldiers, guards, and peasants from both kingdoms of Warwick and Lancaster, Anne was waiting for Rob Percy’s ferry. Last time Rob Percy took her, she was the Queen of the realm. This time, she would be one of the many souls.

She was still in her white wedding dress, stained in blood.

None of the souls spoke.

After a long wait, Rob Percy’s ferry finally appeared.

Anne felt someone grabbing her hand.

It was her father.

Anne looked at her father and nodded.

Who’d know what would happen after they received their judgment? They may never see each other again.

“How many?” Rob Percy asked.

No one answered, and it wasn’t necessary anyway.

The King of Warwick, taking his daughter by the hand, was about to step into the ferry. But Edward of Lancaster blocked his way.

“I shall board the ferry first!” He announced haughtily. Right after he stepped into the ferry, he extended his hand and assisted his mother Queen Margaret into the boat.

“Do you have a gold coin?” Rob Percy asked.

Edward of Lancaster and his mother looked at each other.

Gold coin?

Yes, the gold coin that was placed in the hand of the dead before the funeral; it was specifically done for this purpose.

But no one had a gold coin…none of them!

It could only mean one thing: Henry Tudor had not provided any of them a proper funeral.

Unmarked graves, no service, no gold coin…

By their reaction, it was obvious enough for Rob Percy that they don’t have anything to pay him. Without a hesitation, he shoved them into the River of Styx. Mother and son struggled to float. After a few attempts, they disappeared and became one of the many lost faces in Styx.

It was what it was.

No bargain.

Perhaps it was for the better.

Edward of Lancaster had attempted deicide. Had he been judged, he was definitely going to be sent to the Field of Punishment.

***

Richard locked himself in his chamber. In the mortal realm, in the form of black falcon, he was watching as Anne was about to marry another mortal. And then, a net came down and arrows were about to penetrate him. Though it wouldn’t kill him, for gods could not be killed by weapons from the mortal realm.

Anne had thrown her body over him, but it was done in vain.

He was not wounded by the arrows, but from his lost love.

Seeing his beloved Anne slaughtered in such a bloody, brutal way, his heart was in pain beyond any description.

Now she was to be judged.

Heaven was probably where she’d be.

He would never see her again.

Grace, meanwhile, acted as Queen of Underworld. She was handpicked by goddess Cecily and Richard did consummate his relationship with her. She wasn’t crowned nor was she married, but to her, it was to be sooner or later. Francis Lovell still acted as the Judge and overseen the duties that Richard was responsible for. Grace was merely a caretaker and a guard to bar anyone’s access to Richard.

Richard was hers and hers alone.

***

“Does any one of us have a gold coin?” Anne asked, looking around. All the dead souls—from both Warwick and Lancaster—shook their head in fear. King of Warwick protectively shielded Anne behind him as other souls stepped into the ferry one by one, knowing their potential fate.

“Gold coins?” Rob Percy asked again.

Before they could respond, Anne struggled free from his father’s grip and pushed her way to the front.

“Wait!” She cried out. “Rob! Rob Percy! You remember me, don’t you?”

Rob Percy’s eyes stilled for a moment, but then looked away.

“Rob!” Anne beseeched persistently. “Rob please! It is not their fault! These are good, innocent people slaughtered against their will! They were not given a proper funeral—“

“You should’ve known the rules better than anyone!” Rob Percy retorted. “Either you have a gold coin or not! No bargain!”

Anne thought for a moment, and then realized the jewelries she wore. Quickly, she removed her necklace, earring, bracelet, and belt; and presented them to Rob.

The only piece of jewelry remained on her was that ring Richard gave her.

“Would these be enough?” She asked. “These are made from real gold and the most precious stones. Would these be enough for you to take us, all of us, to receive our judgment?”

Rob stared at the jewelries, and after a long while, he said, “No, it’s not enough.”

Anne looked behind her. Indeed, there were too many of them.

“What other things would you accept?” Anne asked. Anything was better than nothing.

Rob tilted his chin. “Your hair.”

“My hair?” Anne was surprised to hear that.

“They are long, soft, and beautiful,” Rob told her. “I would love to have them. If you can give me your hair, then I will take all of your people.”

“You promise?” Anne asked, not wanting to sacrifice anything for nothing.

Rob nodded.

Releasing her ribbons, her long beautiful hair was down. With a piece of rock, Anne cut her hair off. Taking her long hair from her, Rob nodded and allowed the dead souls to board his ferry.

Standing behind him as he rowed the boat, Anne carefully asked, “How fares…the Lord?”

She could no longer address him as “Richard”.

“He is ill,” Rob replied and he said nothing more.

“Is it possible…for me to see him?” Anne requested.

“No,” Rob shook his head. “By the rules, you must be brought to Francis Lovell to receive your judgment.” Then he lowered his voice, “If you think you can be Queen again, don’t. Queen Mother Cecily had already arranged another goddess to be his Queen. She is now taking care of him.”

“But he…” Only Anne knew the true reason behind his illness. “I am the only one who can save him.”

“Anne, don’t,” Rob objected. “You have a good heart. You shall go to Heaven, I think. Accept that and be happy. You are a mortal, and this shall be your fate.”

***

Anne said nothing more.

Her heart was on Richard.

How she wanted to see him again.

How she wanted to tell him her love for him.

How she wanted to be with him even just for a moment.

She knew this realm, for Rob had given her a thorough tour.

She still remembered how to find Richard’s chamber, only vaguely.

She just wanted to see him again.

She had made up her mind.

Thus, as the ferry was sailing down the Styx River, Anne moved away from Rob. She watched as the ferry was coming close to the rocking side. Without a warning, she jumped.

Other souls in the ferry gasped.

“Anne!” Her father called out.

Anne ignored her father’s calling and the pain from falling onto the hard rocks. She climbed back to her feet and determined to find Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	19. Chapter 19

She had made up her mind that she was going to see Richard, even if just for a glimpse. All she knew was that Richard is ill and that he needs her. She could care less of the consequences. If she were to be condemned in the Field of Punishment, then so be it.

She climbed; she walked; she fell; and she crawled. The Underworld was not a place for anyone to wander around that easily.

Initially, she thought she knew the way. However, the longer she walked, the more confused she became. Soon, she felt as if she was walking in a circle.

Tired and exhausted, she fell asleep against the hard rock a few times.

But she was not going to give up.

When she was here as Queen, it was Rob Percy who gave her the ride in his ferry. Obviously, it was much easier and more convenient to travel by water; even Richard traveled by water. Unfortunately, she could not touch the water of the Styx River unless she wanted to be never found.

And Anne was lost.

Leaning against the cold stones, she wondered what she should do next.

Perhaps she had become one of these lost souls who wandered endlessly in this realm. Maybe she should drink the water of Lethe River to forget the past.

No, she could never do that…

She would not want to forget Richard and his love for her.

Before she could think of anything else, a gigantic creature appeared before her. Anne screamed and back away.

The creature refused to back off. After it approached closer, Anne recognized the creature.

It was Gareth, Richard’s loyal dog that guarded the souls from escaping this realm.

“Gareth…” Anne took a deep breath. Did the dog mistake her as a soul who attempted to escape?

The gigantic dog did not attack her. Instead, it gestured Anne to follow it. Having no other way, Anne decided to follow the dog.

***

Gareth brought her back to Richard’s palace. Now she knew where to go. Splinting, she rushed to find Richard’s chamber. To her disappointment, all chamber doors were locked.

“Looking for someone?” A voice asked behind her.

Anne turned around and found her face-to-face to a lady, who had brown hair and blue eyes.

“I…” Anne stuttered. “I…I have come to…”

“To see our Lord?” The lady smiled. “You can call me Grace.” She looked at Anne and then added, “I am his Queen.”

Hearing that, Anne’s heart was broken.

“I know who you are,” Grace continued. She gently offered Anne her hand and said, “Come, only you can save him.”

Swallowing her sadness and broken heart, Anne followed her. Even if she wasn’t his Queen anymore, she still wanted him to be well again.

_You are a mortal with a good heart. You are likely to go to Heaven. Be content with that._

Rob Percy had said that to her. Maybe he was right.

***

Anne thought Grace would take her to Richard. To her surprise, Grace took her to the bath.

“Before you can see our Lord,” Grace said. “You need to be washed and clean. I am sure that he does not want to see you as thus.”

Anne looked down at herself, and for the first time, she noticed that she was in a white dress stained with blood.

Grace unlaced her dress and pulled it off her. Anne stepped into the bath and began to wash herself. Then she heard the sound of splashing. It was Grace, who joined her.

Watching Grace, Anne felt low and inferior. Grace had long, beautiful brown hair and her skin was glowing and flawless; her body was impeccable. While washing herself, Anne saw the scars on her body. Yes, those scars from the arrows that penetrated her body. What would Richard think? No, she wasn’t the same Anne he fell in love with. She was no longer beautiful. Even her long hair, which Richard brushed and covered with kisses, was gone.

Seeing Anne’s facial expression, Grace felt victorious. She proudly stepped out of the bath and had her ladies dressed her in a purple robe. “Come, our Lord would like to see you.”

Slowly, Anne stepped out of the bath. Grace had her dressed in a loose white gown, which made her scars more visible.

***

Grace led her to a chamber, where to door was closed.

“Our Lord is in there,” she told Anne. Before Anne could open the door, Grace stopped her and said, “You can’t go in there just now.”

“Why?” Anne asked.

“There is something you need to do for me,” Grace said as she handed Anne a basin. “I need you to fetch me some water from the River of Lethe.”

“River of Lethe?”

“Yes, go,” Grace said. “Bring the basin back full.”

Anne was holding the basin, hesitating.

“What are you waiting for?” Grace asked. “If you don’t do that, you will never get to see our Lord.”

Anne was still not moving.

“Go! Or I will have you sent to the Field of Punishment!” Grace showed her anger.

_Just to see Richard…_

Anne finally nodded and went to the Lethe River under the guide of two guards. She knew that Lethe was the River of Forgetfulness. If she were to touch the water, then she would forget everything, including Richard and her love for him. Looking at the basin, how could she fill it completely without touching the water?

By the time she got to the Lethe River, Anne got down onto the hard ground and tried to think of a way to complete the task without touching the water. When she leaned over, however, she saw her reflection, clearly.

Her hair was cut short.

Her face was hallow and colorless.

Her body was covered in scar.

She was nothing, nothing compared to Grace.

Richard would never love her again.

Then what was the use of her seeing him again?

She was not the Anne he fell in love with.

Sadness and melancholy consumed her. Before she knew it, she collapsed in grief.

***

The moment Anne fell onto the ground, Richard felt it too.

He knew it.

His Anne…

Pulling himself together, he rose from bed and pushed the door open.

“My Lord, you mustn’t!” Grace stopped him before he could go any further. “You must rest!”

Richard ignored her protest and continued his way.

“My Lord! Please! You can’t—“ Before she could say another word, she found herself glued to the ground.

Despite her attempt to talk, no voice came out.

Her fingers were turning green.

So was her entire body.

Before she knew it, she had become a sweet-smelling plant.

It was still something special since she was the first living plant in the Underworld.

***

He found her by the Lethe River.

Despite her changes, he recognized her instantly and lifted her in his arms.

He only had one Queen; and no one—mortal or goddess—could take her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!
> 
> Grace's story is based on Greek Mythology tale of "Minthe", who is turned into a sweet-smelling plant by Persephone after she tried to seduce Hades.


	20. Chapter 20

When she came to, she found herself being carried by someone. Anne blinked and tried hard to open her eyes.

Her blue eyes met his dark ones.

“Richard…” She muttered his name. Was it all a dream?

Before she could say anything else, his lips crushed into hers.

The kiss gave her strength and hope.

Anne’s eyes became bright and wide. Slowly, her hand reached up to touch his face; and finding his cheek wet.

***

He brought her to his chambers, where they had spent nights together. He placed her gently on the bed and removed her shoes. Watching him bolting the door, Anne still could not believe it was real.

He went to her, taking her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

“I have to see you,” Anne whispered as her hand slipping down to his neck. “You are ill, and you need me.”

“How did you know that I’m ill?” Richard asked.

“Rob Percy told me,” Anne said to him. “I know I’m not your queen anymore—“

“You are my queen, always,” Richard interrupted her. “There is only you Anne.”

Anne said no more on the subject. “Your scar…does it still hurt?”

Her fingers, trembling slightly, began to unbutton his doublet. Carefully, she pressed her hand against his chest through his shirt. Before she could move her hand away, Richard took it and kissed the ring.

“No, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Now that you are here…”

Anne was about to say something before Richard rose from bed.

“Come here,” he said.

Anne climbed off the bed and came before him.

“Undress me,” he told her, pressing her hands against his doublet.

She removed his doublet and pulled his shirt over his head. Now she could see that his scar is now dimmed and healed. He guided her hand to the lace of his breeches. Blushing, she unlaced his breeches. She looked at him and, uneasily, she pulled down his breeches. She rose as he kicked his breeches away.

He was standing before her au natural.

Realizing what he was going to do next, Anne turned away. “No.”

“Anne…”

“You don’t want to look at me,” Anne said, shaking. “I’m so ugly now.”

“No Anne,” he insisted, came behind her, unlacing her dress. “You are always the most beautiful. Always.”

She was still in her shift when the dress was pooled by her feet. The scars on the shoulder and chest were visible now.

Reluctantly, she turned to face him, covering her chest and shoulder with one arm crossed. Tilting her chin, he kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle.

Slowly, Anne kissed him back. Her hand touched him on the sides of his torso and then traveled up to his shoulder. She raised her arms up as he peeled her shift off her.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed her forehead against his. While enjoying the warmth from his body, Anne felt something hard against her. Before she knew, Richard lifted her up and carried her to bed.

He laid her down and climbed over her, holding her arms to the side before she could use her arms and hands to cover the scars on her body. Leaning down, he caressed each scar with his lips. The touch of his lips on her body gave her a sweet, warm pleasure that she wish to never end. Richard patiently kissed and caressed every scar of hers, even though he could not heal them. The scars that mortal carried from life to death could never disappear. But his touches and caresses showed his care and love.

Seeing her nipples hardened, he gently suckled her breasts, knowing how much she loved the pleasure from it.

He continued to caress her nipple with his tongue when his hand moved down to caress her sex.

Anne moaned. “Richard…”

She curved her back and gasped when he entered his finger into her.

“Do you want me?” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes…” She replied, giving him the answer straight from her heart.

He parted her legs with his knee and wrapped them around him. It gave her an odd feeling since Anne never had her thighs that widely apart before. Holding her arms over her head, he thrust into her.

It was painful.

And no one had told her that her first lovemaking is supposed to hurt.

She cried out and was confused even hurt about the pain.

“Shh,” Richard kissed her and thrust into her again. Slowly, pain turned into pleasure.

Their hands intertwined.

Their bodies moved against each other in a beautiful rhythm.

Anne whispered his name when he kissed her neck and breasts.

She wrapped her arms around him as he thrust into her harder and harder.

The lovemaking continued until they reached climax.

It ended with a kiss.

***

Catching his breath, he rolled off her body and lied down next to her. He turned to look at Anne. She began to relax and breath more evenly now. She rolled over and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He kissed her head tenderly, and noticed her hair. Picking up a strand, he was about to say something before Anne spoke.

“I sold them to Rob Percy so he could take me and my people to their judgment,” she murmured against his chest. “We weren’t given a proper funeral. We had nothing to pay him.”

“And he took you here?”

“No, I jumped,” Anne said. “I don’t care, but I have to come to you. I have so much to say to you.”

“You stupid girl,” Richard muttered, tracing the scars on her body. “You stupid girl.”

“When I saw you,” Anne began, referring to her wedding day. “My heart was breaking. I can’t see myself marrying another man. You took me here and made me your Queen. Yet, you abandoned me. You said that you will never leave me, that you will always come for me, but you left me. When I came to see you, I saw her. You have a new Queen now…”

She buried her face into his neck and tears fell from her eyes.

“She’s not my Queen,” Richard said insistently. “No one can take your place.”

“Where is she now?” Anne asked.

“She’s no longer here,” Richard replied carelessly. “You don’t have to think of her anymore.”

Anne was silent for a moment. “It hurts.”

“What hurts?”

“Here,” Anne said while moving her hand between her thighs. “It was so sudden.”

Richard laughed. “My sweet, that is something all women have to go through when they consummate their marriage.” He gave her a kiss on the nose and on the lips. “It will only hurt this once. But never again.”

“What is going to happen to us?” Anne asked.

“Nothing,” Richard said. “Your home is here.”

“Am I…”

“You are not a goddess, not yet,” Richard told her, playing with her hair. “You are soul in this realm. You will not age, but you can still feel the hunger and exhaustion.”

Anne asked nothing more. She placed a kiss on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling the protection of his strong arms.

Whatever was to come, she trusted that Richard would make it right for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!
> 
> More excitement to come!


	21. Chapter 21

Anne was humming to herself while embroidering. She had come to accept and adjusted her life as Richard’s wife and Queen. Unlike Richard, Anne was still plagued by hunger and exhaustion without food or sleep. It was natural since she was only a soul; souls had to be sensitive to these, or else the penalties in the Field of Punishment would meant nothing.

When Richard was preoccupied with his duties as Lord of the Underworld, Anne spent her time embroidering and weaving. She knew that she was not to interfere with Richard’s duties and decisions; it’d be painful for her to watch the people from her kingdom being dead and receive their judgment that may not be just in her eyes anyways. She patiently waited for Richard to come see her. Despite his works with endless cases and responding to prayers from mortals for wealth, Richard still managed to find time to spend with her. When Anne became exhausted, he would lie with her and watch over her until she falls asleep.

Maybe in the mortal realm, life of a queen consort would be thus as well.

The bedchamber that Anne preoccupied, which was actually _their_ bedchamber, did not exist before Richard fell in love with her under the spell of Tom, God of Love. Richard was living in a life of a celibate god except for only one or two occasions of coitus with minor goddesses under the encouragement of his philandering brother King Edward. After he promised himself to make her his queen, he had this bedchamber arranged. Here, he watched and stroked her as she fell asleep; here, she was waiting for him to come to her; and here, he made love to her.

As Anne was focusing on her embroidery, Richard came behind her and gave her a kiss on the neck. Anne was startled but then giggled. She put down her embroidery and stood to kiss him on the lips. The kiss deepened when he cupped her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She buried her face into his chest after the kiss.

Richard gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and guided her to sit.

“What is it?” Anne asked. Based on his gesture, she knew that he has something to tell her.

Richard did not answer right away. He looked around and found plates of pomegranate in her chamber.

“You like them?” He asked.

“Yes,” Anne smiled and nodded. “They are beautiful fruits, and I like their sweetness.”

Richard took her hand and told her, “Your father has received his judgment.”

Hearing that, Anne was afraid of what he was going to say next.

“He has been a fair King and a good man. He will be in Heaven to be reunited with your mother.”

Now Anne was relieved. She embraced Richard with gratitude. However, by the way Richard held her, she knew there is more.

“The new king, Henry Tudor, he ordered shrines and temples to be taken down,” Richard told her gravely. “He had new ones built…He made himself the Head Priest and only honoring one god, his namesake Henry, the God of Fire. Anyone who dared to disobey him is declared a heretic and burned at the stake.”

Anne gasped in horror. “No…”

She remembered growing up in the temples. The priestesses were strict but kind. Temples were her home.

She looked at Richard, hoping that he could do something.

“He and his kingdom will endure hardships with wealth,” Richard said to her. “But that’s all I can do.”

The two kingdoms—Warwick and Lancaster—were to be united to end the bloodshed with the marriage between King Edward of Lancaster and Princess Anne of Warwick. Now the two kingdoms had united and ruled by one King, who turned out to be a tyrant. His actions had angered Richard and eventually other gods, who would bestow their punishment. Alas, people would continue to suffer from the bloody tyranny and the wrath of gods.

Just as Richard had told her long ago that things in the mortal world are not simple. By nature, mortals hunger for power and wealth; they make foolish decisions; they win and they lose. What is destined to happen is destined to happen. For Warwick, there would not be any more war; but people would continue to suffer the tyrannical rule of Henry Tudor until they succumb to his ways. It’d be another struggle before true peace and serenity.  

Richard pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

Anne tried to hold back her tears but she ended up sobbing in his arms. Unlike in the past, he did not rebuke her for caring for the mortals. He only held her until she stopped crying.

She was only relieved that her father did not live to see the tyrannical rule of Henry Tudor.

He should be in Heaven now, with her mother.       

***

The servants came with their food. They set the plates and the meals on the ground, as Richard had instructed, and left the two alone. Anne sat on the ground while Richard went to bolt the door. He was only in his shirt and breeches. Anne was in a simple dark blue gown. She smiled as Richard sat down with her.

“Why are you so overdressed?” He teased, unlacing her gown and pulling it down. Anne raised her hips to assisting him removing it off her completely, leaving her only in her shift. She was still not too comfortable with her scars. Her hair was only shoulder length and could not cover her much like before.

She laid her head on his laps as he cut the pomegranate and fed her the seeds. She playfully bit his fingers.

“Gentle!” He rebuked playfully.

After one pomegranate, she wanted another one.  

And another one.

And another one.

“You really do like these pomegranates,” Richard laughed.

Anne pushed herself up with her elbows. “Yes, but I like that you are feeding me even more.”

She gave him a kiss.

Before she could take the next bite, Richard drew his hand away.

“Richard!”

He kissed her on the nose. “If you want the next one, you have to feed me as well.”

Anne grabbed a knife and cut a piece of meat. When she turned to Richard, she found him lying down on his back. Before she could place the meat into his mouth, he stopped her. “No, not like this.”

“How then?”

He rose and grabbed her thighs. “Come here.” He had her straddling him, sitting on his crotch and unlacing his breeches. “Ride me.”

It was a new lovemaking position for Anne.

She rode him and fed him.

His hands went up and stroked her sides.

Now she found her shift in the way. She slipped the strap off her shoulders and had it pooled by her waist.

She enjoyed the touch of his hands so much that she forgotten the scars on her body that made her so uncomfortable.

She continued to ride him until he pulled her down onto her back. He cupped her breast and placed his lips over her nipple. She used to like it, but not this time. Instead of moaning in pleasure, she winced in pain and grimaced.

“What is it?” Richard asked, raising his head from her breasts.

Anne turned to the side and crossed her arms protectively over her breasts. “I…I don’t know. It hurts when you did that.”

Richard was surprised to hear it. “I thought you love it.”

“I do, but it hurts,” Anne replied.

She remained as thus when Richard adjusted her shift to cover her body.

“Can I have another pomegranate?”

***

Goddess Elizabeth was not in good mood lately.

She was angered by King of Warwick for disrespecting her. The new King Henry Tudor was even worse. The shrines that worshipped her were torn down; the Tudor King dismissed her as a whore; Lady Margaret Beaufort, who now served as the Tudor King’s priestess, denounced her as a symbol of sin. She set herself as the new role model that all women and ladies should follow: purity, prayers, and studying. She also set a trend of new hair style where hairs were tightly bounded from behind which gave a rigid and serious look. Long, loose hair—which goddess Elizabeth usually bore—meant promiscuity. King of Warwick only remarked that his daughter Anne was more beautiful and gracious. Lady Margaret Beaufort and King Henry Tudor were indicating that every mortal of their kingdom is more beautiful that goddess Elizabeth in purity, intelligence, and dignity.

Even worse, Grace, a nymph and a half-sister whom she beautified, was now a mint.

Anne was back with Richard.

Given his reaction and behavior without Anne, Elizabeth knew that sooner or later, Mother Goddess Cecily and her husband Edward would give in and let him have his way.

It made her even angrier because all of this began with her ordering her son Thomas to curse Anne to marry a monster.

At least, that was what King Edward told her when she made a fuss.

If she wanted to blame anyone, it’s herself.

Alone in her chamber, she sat before the mirror and wondered where her philandering husband is right now.

Before she could think any further, her sister Katherine, Goddess of Childbirth came. Carefully, she whispered something into Elizabeth’s ear. Instantly, the Queen of Gods’ face paled. She sharply slapped her sister across the face and shouted, “Get out! Get out of my sight!”

Jealousy overcame her like venoms.

She cried and screamed and sank to the ground.

***

When Anne woke up, she found Richard in bed next to her.

“You are finally awake,” he muttered. “I thought are you going to sleep forever.”

Anne yawned and stretched lazily. “I am tired.”

Richard gently kissed her on the lips. “Does it still hurt?”

He carefully touched her breasts through her nightgown.

Anne nodded and pushed his hand away.

“You’re hungry?”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to eat anything right now. My stomach…it’s not well.”

Richard pressed his hand on her stomach. “Here?”

“No,” Anne murmured. “Slightly lower, yes here.”

She closed her eyes as he rubbed her belly.

A moment later, she opened her eyes slightly. “Pomegranate?”

Richard only gave her a kiss and rested his face against her hair while his hand pressed against her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	22. Chapter 22

As the maids were pouring water to wash her, Anne stood in the bath with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. The maids scrubbed her body and washed her hair; then they dried her carefully. She stepped into her shift and then her new gown.

It was bright yellow, looked golden.

Her hair was plaited.

Fine jewelries were placed on her head, neck, wrist, and waist.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Anne gave herself a smile.

It had been long since she could call herself beautiful.

Her hand then went down to her belly.

“You ready?” Richard came behind her, interrupted her thoughts.

Anne nodded and placed her hand in his.

Together, they walked out of the castle and to the Styx River. A ferry was waiting for them. Richard took a cloak trimmed with ermine furs from the servants and draped it over Anne’s shoulders. He led her into the ferry.

***

Her hand interlaced with his. She held on to him as if her life depends on it. He gave her a smile and she relaxed slightly. From his doublet, he took out a pomegranate. Anne laughed and they ate the pomegranate together, feeding each other the seeds.

“Richard,” Anne quietly admitted. “I’m scared.”

“I know,” Richard said, stroking her cheek. “But it will be alright.”

“A mortal to be a goddess and Queen of the Underworld,” Anne shook her head.

“Anne, you have proven yourself,” Richard told her. “And I love you and only you. You are my one and only Queen. My mother does not like to bend the rules, but she has to know how much you meant to me. Even if she does not want to give in for my sake, she has to consider her grandchild.”

With that said, he touched her belly.

Yes, their child inside her womb—whom Richard wanted to be a legitimate child of gods; not a half-mortal who may not be able to survive in the Underworld.

Anne leaned against Richard, who wrapped her into his arms. He whispered against her hair, “Remember, keep your head high. You are my wife and mother to my child.” Then he added, “My brother Edward has a soft spot for women. My other brother George rules the seas; he has no reason to object. My other siblings have always been kind and supportive to me and mine.”

That left to one deity who would object without a doubt—Elizabeth, Goddess of Beauty and Queen of Gods.

“She has no say in this,” Richard assured her.

Anne said nothing. Honestly, she could’ve cared less to be a goddess. All she wanted was to be with Richard and her unborn child.

***

She had been to Heaven before, when Richard discreetly granted her the permission to retrieve her sister Isabel’s soul; it was a bittersweet memory. Everyone wore light-colored clothing, which made Richard stood out. Despite what Richard had told her beforehand, Anne kept her eyes to the ground. She didn’t even notice that she was standing before Mother Goddess Cecily and all other deities until Richard spoke.

“Mother, Brother, I am here to introduce you my wife and queen,” Richard said evenly and gestured Anne to step forward.

Uneasily, Anne raised her head and took one step forward.

She met Cecily in the eye.

Cecily, Mother to gods, was beautiful, regal and proud. She studied Anne for a moment and then gave King Edward a look. Elizabeth, sitting next to King Edward, gave Anne icy stares. Richard’s sisters—Anne, Margaret, and Mary—were far more friendly and were rather curious to see what would happen next. Edmund, brother to Edward and Richard, was giving Richard smirks. George said nothing, but his face was full of arrogance.

“I like to request her to be given ambrosia,” Richard continued. “She is not only my wife but also mother to my unborn child.”

His last phrase caused a stir among gods.

“This is outrageous,” Elizabeth objected heatedly. “A mortal to receive ambrosia?”

Before she could continue, Cecily cut her off short. “Ambrosia cannot be bestowed to any mortal, Dickon.”

“But Anne is not any mortal,” Richard said. “She is the love of my life. She had proven herself worthy to be my consort. It was she who woven an image of my realm. It was she who sacrificed her life to shield me from the harm. It was she who can heal me from my wounds. I cannot lose her. I cannot continue without her. She is now carrying my child, Mother. My child is also your grandchild, and your nephew.”

He turned to look at his brother Edward.

“Is that all, Dickon?” King Edward asked. “Just ambrosia for your wife?”

“No,” Richard shook his head determinedly. “I also want her recognized and crowned as my Queen of Underworld. She will be a goddess and stand equal to my sisters.”

“But she broke the rules,” George, God of Sea, chimed in. “She came to Heaven and took a soul back to the mortal realm. Not only that, she is a soul herself—who should have received her judgment.”

“No, it was _I_ who broke the rules,” Richard defended Anne. “It was I who took her to the Underworld to be my wife. Anne only did what she believed was right. As for taking a soul back to the mortal realm, it did not happen. Anne already received her punishment for attempting the act. As for being a soul who should be judged—she lost her life to protect me. Without her…”

He stopped right there and looked straight at Elizabeth, whose young son was hiding behind her throne.

Elizabeth held her breath, but her anger was obvious.

Cecily looked at Richard and then looked at Anne.

And then she nodded.

Richard’s eyes flickered and brightened.

Other deities were surprised by their mother’s action and approval.

Angrily, Elizabeth stood abruptly. “No! I will not have it! I will not have that mortal stand to my equal!”

“Silence!” Cecily rebuked. “None of this would’ve happened had it weren’t for you and your son’s foolishness!”

King Edward spoke, “Richard, you and Anne have my approval and blessing for this marriage. Anne will be given ambrosia and she will be a goddess. As for your child, after he is born, I will make him a full god and give him his duties.”

Anne was relieved to hear that.

“However,” King Edward continued, to her dismay. “Anne could only be Queen of the Underworld for six months a year. The other six months she shall work with my sister Anne Goddess of Agriculture as Goddess of Flowers. This shall begin after she gives birth to her child.”

Six months…

Anne’s hand went to her belly.

Six months away from her child and away from Richard.

“No! I will not agree to that!” Richard refused. “My child needs his mother! I need my queen!”

“Dickon,” King Edward said. “I have made my decision. Anne will be given ambrosia and she will be recognized as Queen of Underworld. Her child will be a full god. She should be content with that.”

Before Richard could say anything else, Anne grabbed hold of his arm.

“Anne…”

Anne only looked down and nodded.

“Anne,” Richard refused to accept.

“Richard,” Anne murmured. “Six months…six months won’t be too long. I will always come back to you, and to our child. The King has been kind to give our marriage his blessing. As long as I have you and our child, I cannot ask for more.” She looked at him and placed her hand against his heart. “I do love you and our child, you know that.”

Taking her hand, Richard was silent for a long moment.

Finally, he nodded in agreement.

“So it’s done!” King Edward laughed.

Mary, Goddess of Hearth, stood and smiled warmly at Anne. “I like to give up my throne for six months a year, and Anne shall have it when she’s not at the Underworld. I like to attend the Hearth, for that’s what I always wanted.”

“Thank you Mary,” Richard said gratefully.

Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Cecily said to her, “You and your son had done enough. Adulteries, seductions, sordid liaisons—all of these are due to your son Thomas’ mischievousness and foolishness. By accepting and approving this marriage, you and your son shall be redeemed from your history of provoking adulteries and sordid liaisons. Be content with that.”

Laughing, King Edward rose from his throne and walked to the couple. He pulled Richard aside and spoke to him as a brother. “Dickon, by allowing you to marry a queen of your choice, I do expect you to do something for me in return…”

The two went on to have a brotherly chat that no one could hear.

In the end, King Edward patted him on the shoulder and Richard shrugged.

Mary, goddess of hearth, came with a golden cup. She handed it to Anne.

With her hands shaking, Anne took the cup and drank.

She felt different afterwards.

She felt light.

She felt free.

Exhaustion, anxiety, hunger, thirst—could no longer affect her.

Her hair fell out from the braids and grew all the way down to her waist.

She was healthy and beautiful as ever.

***

They returned to the Underworld victorious, though bittersweet.

Anne was now a goddess and Queen. However, after giving birth to her child, she could only stay for six months a year.

It saddened her to be separated her beloved Richard and her child. But then again, it would be comforting for her to be in the mortal realm again. She would bring flowers to life and make people’s life joyous.

At the Underworld, Richard had her crowned as Queen in a splendid ceremony.

In a beautiful golden gown and with a mantle twelve feet long, embroidered in gold and trimmed with ermine fur, Anne sat on the throne with her long hair down as Richard placed the coronet on her head. From now on, there would be two thrones in the throne room—equal in size; one for Richard and one for his Queen.

After the ceremony, Richard and Anne went back to their bedchamber. Bolting the door, they undressed each other and made love tenderly.

Resting his head against her belly, Richard whispered words inaudible to his unborn child while stroking Anne’s body, whose scars were all but gone.

Lying on her back, Anne could never feel more complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	23. Chapter 23

Anne sat on her throne next to Richard’s, and watched as he handled the cases. The servants came forward with more scrolls and parchments. Anne stopped them before they could lay them on the ground. She had them organized the scrolls into separate piles by their origin. That way, things would be easier for Richard.

“Anne?” Richard was curious on what she was doing.

With one hand on her raising belly, Anne smiled. “I am having these organized. It should make things easier for you. No, I have not read them and I am not interfering with you decisions. I am only helping.”

“And I thank you,” he said while reaching out his hand.

Anne went back to her throne and placed her hand in Richard’s. She raised an eyebrow when a letter came to Richard.

He read it, shrugged, and then folded it and placed it in his doublet.

“What is it?” Anne asked.

“It’s nothing,” Richard replied simply.

But Anne knew it was something. She still remembered that King Edward made Richard promised to do him favors in exchange for making her a goddess. She could not help but wonder what Edward asked for.

***

“What did your brother asked you to do in return for making me your queen?” Anne asked as Richard undressed her.

“That would be a secret between my brother and I,” Richard told her, removing his doublet.

“You can’t tell me, ever?” Anne asked, lying down in bed.

“No,” he insisted.

Anne asked no more, closing her eyes and enjoying Richard rubbing her back and kissing her neck. She opened her eyes a little to look at a plate of pomegranates before her.

She counted the pomegranate.

One…two…three…four…five…and six…

Each pomegranate stood for each month of her pregnancy. Three more months, and her child would be born.

She inhaled deeply when Richard peeled her shift down to the waist. She stopped him before he could cup her breasts.

No. Not when she was pregnant.

Instead, she guided his hand to her baby bump.

“There, can you feel it?” She whispered. “He’s kicking me.”

She played with his curls as he rested his head against her belly.

Amazingly, the child quieted down once his father was near.

Anne let out a laugh. “Such as witty child, he knows how to behave when you are around.”

Truly, she could not wait for the child to be born, so that she could hold him in her arms.

However, she also knew that six months after his birth, she would have to leave the Underworld.

That saddened her.

***

One…two…three…four…five…

Anne counted the pomegranates in the plate. She counted and recounted.

It was eleven altogether.

By now, her belly was huge.

The child was more active than ever, kicking her violently in the womb.

Anne remembered clearly that her nanny had taught her that babe stays in the womb for nine months. But by far, she was pregnant for eleven months. The child, apparently, was eager to be born as well. He was kicking her so hard that it hurt.

Richard came to see her; she was lying in bed, breathing hard.

“It is coming?” He asked, concerned as much as she.

“No,” Anne shook her head, rubbing her belly. “He’s torturing me. He wants to come out.”

He sat on the bed and stroked her belly. Leaning down, he whispered something to his unborn child. Instantly, the child stopped kicking her.

“What is happening, Richard?” Anne said with anxiety. “A child should be born in nine months.”

He took her hand and thought for a moment. By his expression, Anne guessed the answer but did not say it.

“You stay here,” Richard said and kissed her hand. “I will be back.”

Before he left, he added, “Remember to wait for me.”

He meant for the birth of his son.

***

Richard came to Heaven to speak with King Edward. He could not describe how furious and frustrated he is.

And he could not believe that his brother Edward could allow Elizabeth to behave as such.

Anne was married to him; and she was given ambrosia. Whether Elizabeth likes it or not, things are the way they are. What did she think Richard would do? Sit back and watch his child stay in Anne’s womb forever?

“Richard, my brother, welcome!” King Edward was happy to see him. He had fine wine prepared and asked Richard to sit and play chess with him, to which Richard complied.

“So what brings you here?” King Edward asked, making his first move. “How is my nephew?”

Richard’s face hardened. “Your nephew is fine, a very strong lad. Only he should be in his mother’s arms now.”

King Edward only smirked. “Is that why you are here?”

“What do you think?” Richard’s tone became harsh, showing his anger. “Katherine is Elizabeth’s sister. Elizabeth is not fond of Anne and she is holding grudge against her for no reason at all. Anne never offended her; it was Warwick. You had made Elizabeth your queen and her vast number of siblings deities even though they were only half-gods. What more could she want?”

Katherine was goddess of childbirth. Obviously, she had to have something to do with his son’s much belated birth.

“So you don’t like the way I love my wife?” King Edward asked. “Elizabeth…when I first fell in love with her, I only wanted her. I never thought she would make me promise to marry her and make her my queen. I tried to seduce her many times before marrying her. Once, I transformed into a wounded bird and tapping her window. She held me in her arms and told me that she adores me. I will always remember that night.”

“You spoil her,” Richard commented.

“And you don’t spoil Anne?” King Edward questioned. “Tell me, the King of Warwick, should he truly be in Heaven despite his deeds? This is a man who had innocent people dragged out of sanctuaries and temples to be executed. You stepped in before Francis could give him his final judgment, didn’t you? Would you still have done that had he not been Anne’s father?”

Richard said nothing.

“I did agree to let Anne to be your Queen and gave your marriage my blessing,” King Edward continued. “And yet, you still had to crown her in such a splendid ceremony. Such a fine mantle she wore…Elizabeth never had such a luxury.”

“You are the one who decided that Anne could only be my queen for six months a year,” Richard reminded him. “I only wanted to make it up to her.”

“And what more could she ask for?” King Edward asked. “She should’ve been happy enough.” Taking a sip of wine, he admitted, “Elizabeth is jealous. She was with child at the time and could not bear the fact that Anne could give birth to a son before she could.”

Anger flashed in Richard’s eyes. “My son has nothing to do with her or hers!”

“Richard, think about it, Elizabeth is nowhere as fortunate as Anne,” King Edward explained. “I love women, and I just do. I can’t help it, which is why I asked you to compensate the families of the maidens I deflowered with wealth in exchange of recognizing Anne as a goddess. I don’t like the way I am, and I don’t like how I’m making Elizabeth unhappy with my affairs. You…you can only love Anne. Watching Anne, a daughter of a man who openly offended her, to become a goddess and queen was hard for her enough. She had to let it out.”

“You allow her to do whatever she pleases?” Richard asked, not happy to see his brother being controlled by Elizabeth.

“Like you are any different!” King Edward laughed. “You had broken enough rules for Anne. You allowed her to retrieve a soul from Heaven, which broke your iron rule. She had been dead and should’ve received her judgment, but you had her staying with you.”

“This isn’t about Anne,” Richard reminded him. “This is about my son. I want this to stop.”

“Relax,” King Edward assured him. “Our sisters will take care of this. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Name your son after me.”

Richard nodded, not too happily. “How is your son?”

“No, not just a son. Elizabeth gave me twins,” King Edward said proudly. “My son Edward is a golden boy; I’ve made him god of sun. He will drive the golden chariot across the sky. My daughter Elizabeth is now the goddess of the moon; she will drive the moon chariot.” Then he grinned, “Go back to your Queen, Dickon, and to your son.”

***

Katherine, sister to Elizabeth, was holding her fingers together. Elizabeth just gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl; and Katherine was told to hold off the birth of Anne’s child until Elizabeth tells her otherwise. As she kept her fingers together, she heard voices and laughter.

It was King Edward’s three sisters, Anne, Margaret and Mary.

“Haven’t you heard?” Margaret giggled. “Dickon’s boy…his cries are so strong that it echoed throughout the Underworld.”

“And he had his father’s dark eyes and curls,” Mary said.

“What a fine boy he is,” Anne said. “I wonder what duties Ned would give him.”

Hearing that, Katherine was astonished.

Wait…what?

Anne shouldn’t have given birth yet. Did she…miss something?

While wondering and scratching her head, Katherine released her fingers.

***

By the time Richard returned to the Underworld, cries echoed throughout the Underworld.

Baby cries.

He rushed into the bedchamber, and saw Anne holding a bundle.

Their son.

She smiled at him meekly. “I tried to wait for you, but he can’t.”

Slowly, he came to her and the baby. He took him in his arms and the child stopped crying. Opening his bright dark eyes, he smiled at his father.

“Richard?” Anne asked, suggesting the child’s name.

“No, Edward,” Richard said, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead. “We shall call him Ned.”

He sat on the bed, and Anne stroked her son’s cheek. “I wonder what kind of god the King will make him.”

“I wonder too,” Richard said. “Our Ned will be special, being _born_ in this realm.”

He placed the baby back in Anne’s arm, and watched as she held their son and tried to stop him from crying. It was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's twins, Edward and Elizabeth, are based on Greek deities Helios and Selene, not Apollo and Artemis. Helios and Selene were the sun and moon, driving chariots across the sky. It was Helios' son who asked his father to allow him to drive the chariot for once, and caused a major disaster; Zeus had to strike him down with his thunderbolt. With him and the chariot both fell onto the ground, desert is created. Selene's story is that she fell in love with a mortal and put him into eternal sleep; in his dream, he was cradling with the moon - the result of their marriage is their numerous daughters, which are the stars.
> 
> The birth of Richard and Anne's son Edward is based on the birth of Hercules. Hera was angry and jealous of the conception of Hercules (by her husband Zeus obviously). Her daughter Illythia was the goddess of childbirth; Hera had Ilythia to thwart the birth of Hercules, until Hercules' mother's (Alcmene) nanny tricked her by announcing Hercules' birth. The nanny was turned into a monster by Hera. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

Anne went into the nursery, watching her six months old son sleeping soundly in his crib. The child turned and opened his dark eyes; he let out a giggle when he saw his mother. Anne gently picked him up and began to rock him. Little Ned tried to grab his mother’s nose; he was all smiling until he decided it was his meal time. Anne gave him a kiss on the forehead and the child stopped crying. She took out one breast and began to nurse him.

She would miss him.

She would miss this.

She was still nursing him when Richard came in.

She gave him a smile and returned her attention on her son.

He came closer and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He watched as his son’s cheek bloating up and down as he suckled his mother’s breast. Then drops of tears fell onto his face; it was Anne’s.

After she finished nursing, Anne held her son closely. In six months, he would be walking. Oh, what other things she would miss? It was so much harder than she had expected.

Little Ned fell asleep in his mother arms; and Anne placed him back in to his crib. Richard took her hand to lead her out of the nursery, but Anne could not help looking back at her child.

***

Back in their bedchamber, Anne watched as Richard bolted the door.

Besides of her son, there was also him—Richard, her husband, lover, and soul mate.

Six months of separation…

She dropped her robe on to the ground as he came to her. She cupped his face and crushed her lips against his. They continued to kiss while she took off his shirt and unlaced his breeches. Slowly, she pulled away, slipped her shift off, and moved towards the bed.

She was lying on her back, watching him coming to her, naked.

He hovered over her and rubbed her lips.

Anne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly against her body, for she wanted to be his; just his.

The two joined hands as they made love.

She wrapped her legs on his waist; moaned and cried out his name when he entered her. He held her arms over her head and showered her face and neck with kisses. Rolling over, he had her on the top. Anne adjusted her position and began to ride him. She moved her hair to the back so that Richard could have a full view of her body. She bent backward and threw her head back as they reached climax. She could feel his hand moving up from her belly to her breast. She stopped him before he could nuzzle her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him and held him against her, burying her face in his dark curls.

Tears fell down.

She cried for a long time until he kissed her tears away.

The two lied on the bed side by side.

Richard broke the silence. “You don’t like me touching you here anymore?” His hands went to her breasts.

“Be careful,” Anne said, stopping him before his fingers could touch her nipple. “There’s milk.” Her hand stroked his cheek. “I’m going to miss you…and Ned, what if he’s not going to know his mother?”

“Ned will know his mother, always,” Richard promised her. “He’s my son, a strong child. He will be fine.”

“Six months…” Anne muttered. “I will be back in six months. And you will be here, and our son too.”

She said this to comfort Richard, but she was also saying it to convince herself.

Before she knew it, she buried her face into his bare chest and cried incessantly.

***

Anne was in her favorite blue gown when Richard came to brush her hair. After he was finished with 100th stroke, Anne braided her hair. The maids came in with her jewelry box. She stood as they donned the jewelries on her; necklace, bracelets, ring, belt, and finally her coronet.

She placed her hand in Richard’s and the two stepped into the ferry.

Little Ned was wrapped in a dark blanket trimmed in gold. His eyes were wide open with curiosity when he was placed in Anne’s arms.

Anne wondered if Ned knows what was going to happen.

The three of them were going to Heaven together to have Ned receive blessing from his uncle King Edward. He would make him a god and give him his duties. Then, he would return to the Underworld with his father, but Anne would have to stay behind as goddess of flowers.

It was a trip too long and too short.

***

They came to Heaven and presented their son to King Edward. Elizabeth was not there; she was busy with her two children, or at least that was the official reason. Anne was more than relieved not seeing her. Little Ned was a happy child, and he smiled at everyone.

King Edward made him God of Transition and Boundaries; he could move freely between the realm of Heaven, mortal, and Underworld like his father; he was to be patron of merchants and travelers; messenger of gods; and conductors of souls into the Underworld. He bestowed him a pair of golden wings.

Anne was more than pleased with this. It’d mean that during the days she was not in the Underworld, she could still see her son. Given that he was to be messenger of gods and conductor of souls, he could carry messages between her and Richard. It’d be a bond that would hold the three of them together, even when they are apart.

She was about to move the blanket to kiss her son, only was astonished to find the bundle empty.

Ned was gone.

Where did he go?

Everyone was surprised, including George.

“Ned!” Anne panicked.

Richard was worried too.

Everyone began to search for the child.

***

Elizabeth came to her son’s nursery and tried not to think what was happening right now. Anne’s son was to be made a god. Her plan to thwart his birth was ruined by Edward’s sisters. She could’ve cared less what kind of god Anne’s son was to become. All she wanted was to wait for this all to end. However, since it had been six months after Anne gave birth, it meant that she’d be sitting in a throne as goddess of flowers next to her namesake Anne goddess of agriculture—before her eyes.

It was so unfair.

Her only source of comfort was her children.

She came to her son’s crib and picked him up to nurse him.

She hummed a song while the child was suckling her breast.

After she was done nursing him, she lovingly held him against her shoulders and rubbed his back. The child, meanwhile, opened his eyes and gave a witty smile.

Elizabeth placed the child back into the crib and was about to go check on her daughter. Just then, her sister Katherine came in with a baby in her arms.

“He can’t stop crying,” she said. “I think he misses his mother.”

It was her son Edward who was in Katherine’s arms.

Elizabeth could not be more confused.

Wasn’t her son Edward here in his crib?

She immediately went to the crib to check, only finding it empty.

“Richard brought his son,” Katherine continued, completely disregarded her sister’s reaction and attitude. “The child has slipped away, and no one knows where he went.”

Now it all made sense to Elizabeth. Anger and jealousy came over her. She sank into the ground and cried and screamed.

She was played by a six months old child.

But then again, once a woman nursed a child—a bond was formed. Therefore, no matter what, Elizabeth could never hate this little Ned.

And thus, at tender age of six months, little Ned mellowed his worst enemy.

***

_A few years later…_

Richard walked Anne to the ferry. It was time for her to go.

Although it was to be a seasonal thing, but neither could really accept it.

She gave her small son one kiss after another.

Little Ned proved to be a witty child, something Anne had anticipated based on his behavior in her belly. She was relieved that Ned knows how to protect himself, especially from Elizabeth’s wrath.

“Henry Tudor,” Anne said before stepping into the ferry. “I hate him, for he had his playwrights making up a fake tales about you. He has cruelly executed and punished the innocents. When he dies, he should—“

“Francis will handle it,” Richard told her. “He will give him the right judgment. Henry Tudor is a king, and a king must do what a king must do.”

Anne was disappointed to hear that. She was hoping that Richard would create a special punishment for him.

“I will never forgive him,” Anne said bitterly. “They say that you are a hunchback with a whither arm. They said that you violated me against my will. They made you a monster—“

“Anne, let these mortals say whatever they may,” Richard comforted her. “You and I know the truth of our love. Henry Tudor’s tale may last for centuries, but our love will last for an eternity.”

With a final kiss, Anne stepped into the ferry. She gave her husband and son a wave of goodbye.

“Go now, Anne, and keep your heart and disposition kindly. Bring happiness to the mortal realm, as you always wanted.”

“And in six months, I will be back again,” Anne said as the ferry took off.

Richard watched until she disappeared from his sight.

His Anne will always be his.

Their son Ned will be their bond and messenger.

Their love will never die.

***

_And this is the true story of Richard, Lord of the Underworld and his mortal Queen, Anne of Warwick._

_What have been told for hundreds of years were nothing but lies._

_True, their story did not begin like a fairy tale._

_But loved her he did._

_What he had done for her is what any man would’ve done for a woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it: little Ned is Hermes, messenger to gods. The scene where Elizabeth mistaken him as her son and nursed him is based on one tale of Hermes and Hera. Hermes is Zeus' offspring with minor goddess Maia and Hera is his stepmother. Hermes took the form of Ares, Hera's son and tricked Hera to nurse him. When Hera found out, she was angry. However, in ancient Greek culture, nursing bond a child with his foster mother. Thus, Hermes was not harmed by Hera's wrath.
> 
> Richard's line, "Go now, Anne, and keep your heart and disposition kindly" - is from the hymn of Demeter; the words Hades said to Persephone before she depart the Underworld with Hermes.
> 
> And this is the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you for loving this fic.
> 
> I love it too. 
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Phoenix :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story since the day I saw Aneurin Barnard in his dark customs in TWQ. I thought, wow, he'd be perfect to play Hades. Now it is happening and this is a gift for my fellow Richanne shippers on Tumblr who are supporting this.
> 
> The setting of this fic is AU Fantasy - it's not Medieval England nor Ancient Greece.
> 
> Yes, York-Plantagenets were deities while the Woodvilles were mortals made deities (paralleled to War of Roses). I compared the historical York-Plantagenets' personalities and the Greek deities:
> 
> Edward ruler of gods and god of sky (based on Edward IV's philandering and number of sired bastards)  
> Elizabeth, goddess of beauty and queen of gods (Elizabeth Woodville was known for her beauty but not brain)  
> Anne, goddess of agriculture (based on Anne Duchess of Exeter)  
> Margaret, goddess of war and wisdom (Margaret of York who continued to give Tudor a hard time till her death)  
> Mary, goddess of hearth (based on Mary of York)  
> George, god of sea (Poseidon had his eyes on Zeus' throne as George had his eyes on Edward's)  
> Richard, ruler of underworld (Richard's inward personality and self-exile from Court)  
> Edmund, god of sun and music (based on Edmund earl of Rutland)  
> Cecily, mother of gods and goddess of marriage (based on Cecily Neville, mother to kings)  
> Anthony, god of wine (based on Anthony Woodville; Dionysus was also half-mortal)  
> Thomas, god of love (like Cupid, he was his mother's assistant)  
> Katherine, goddess of childbirth (Katherine Woodville attending her sister's birth in TWQ)  
> Jacquetta, a nymph (hence Jacquetta was Lady of Rivers; nymphs are river goddesses)
> 
> I hope you like this.
> 
> Animal sacrifice is not kindly looked upon today, but it was commonly practiced in Ancient Greece.
> 
> Today is (or supposed to be) Richard III and Anne Neville's anniversary. I started this fic on their wedding day and ended "Into the Mists" on their coronation day. A sign maybe?
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
